Hate U Love U Chapter 1
by AegyaCrackCouple'SJ
Summary: Kau punya adik sepupu selain evil itu?"/ "Siapa yang menang pagi ini?"/"Aku benci dengan manusia ikan itu."/"Dia itu polos. Sangat polos jadi tidak heran jika kami sangat melindunginya."/"Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin melindunginya kalau begitu."/"Selama 8 tahun ini,kenapa kau tidak berubah,Yesungie?"/
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire Blue High School. Siapa yang tidak tahu sekolah tersebut. Sekolah yang sangat terkenal di korea selatan dan sudah bertaraf internasional karna banyaknya prestasi yang didapat. Selain itu,gedung sekolah yang sangat mewah menggambarkan kualitas serta kuantitas para penghuninya. Untuk masuk sekolah tersebut,para murid harus melalui tes yang tidak mudah. Jadi tidak heran murid yang diterima tidak lebih dari 500 murid atau bahkan kurang tiap tahunnya. Biarpun kalian sudah masuk,tetapi kalian masih harus berjuang agar tidak tertinggal dengan murid lainnya. Hal inilah mengapa sekolah ini banyak mencetak lulusan yang sangat berkualitas.

Sekolah ini terdiri dari gedung sekolah 3 lantai. Gedung untuk guru serta staf serta kantin yang terletak di samping gedung sekolah. Didepan sekolah terdapat halaman yang luas yang digunakan untuk kegiatan outdoor. Sedangkan di belakang gedung sekolah terdapat gedung untuk kegiatan indoor.

Sekolah ini menyiapkan asrama yang terdiri dari 3 lantai,dimana diperuntukkan bagi murid yang merasa tempat tinggalnya jauh dari sekolah. Letak asramanya sendiri sekitar 300 meter dari sekolah. Tiap kamar di isi maksimal 4 orang. Di asrama sendiri terdapat kantin yang menyediakan sarapan dan makan malam untuk para murid. Untuk kamar para murid sendiri disediakan berbagai fasilitas yang membuat para murid serasa di kamar sendiri. Penghuni kamar ditentukan oleh murid sendiri.

Title : Hate U Love U

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ aka Eky

Genre : Romance,Friendship,Family

Main Cast : All Member Super Junior

Rating : T (untuk sekarang)

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning :Gaje,Typo's everywhere,Crack couple so if u don't like,u can clik (X),BL

Summary : "Kau punya adik sepupu selain evil itu?"/ "Siapa yang menang pagi ini?"/"Aku benci dengan manusia ikan itu."/"Dia itu polos. Sangat polos jadi tidak heran jika kami sangat melindunginya."/"Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin melindunginya kalau begitu."/"Selama 8 tahun ini,kenapa kau tidak berubah,Yesungie?"/

HAPPY READING ^^

"Eh,kapan dia datang?"

"..."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Aku nanti akan kerumah setelah pulang sekolah. Untuk sekarang,biarkan dia istirahat dulu umma."

"..."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti umma."

"Siapa?"

"Eh,itu umma. Dia mengabarkan kalau adik sepupuku sudah sampai di Seoul dan sekarang sedang istirahat dirumahku."

"Kau punya adik sepupu selain evil itu?"

"Ya,bisa dibilang dia kakak sepupu si evil itu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud evil,hyung?"

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

"Bukan urusanmu,yang aku tanyakan siapa yang kau maksud sepupu evil?"

"Bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa sopan,evil? Lagipula siapa lagi yang terkenal di sekolah ini dengan julukan evil selain dirimu,uh?"

"Kalian ini,masih pagi sudah ribut. Lagipula kalian ini kan sepupu kenapa tidak akur?"

Perkenalkan, 3 orang ini adalah Park Leeteuk,Kim Heechul dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Heechul dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepupu yang tidak pernah akur. Bahkan satu sekolah pun tahu dengan ketidak akuran mereka. Sedangkan Park Leeteuk sendiri merupakan teman seangkatan Heechul yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di Sapphire Blue High School. Heechul dan Kyuhyun juga merupakan anggota OSIS. Heechul dengan jabatan Bendahara 1 sedangkan Kyuhyun Sekretaris 1.

"Siapa yang menang pagi ini?"

"Diamlah Kim Kibum,aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu." Balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"Hei,aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa jawabanmu ketus sekali?"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu,manusia salju."

Kibum langsung diam saat dilihatnya wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum adalah murid terpintar di Sapphire Blue High School. Wajahnya yang tampan dan dingin membuat beberapa yeoja serta namja berstatus uke menggilai dirinya. Tapi sayang dia tidak tertarik karna dia sendiri sudah mempunyai 'kekasih' yaitu buku tebal yang selalu dibacanya.

"Jangan lupa,nanti saat jam istirahat kita ada rapat OSIS."

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya merebahkan kepalanya dimeja langsung menatap Kibum. "Kenapa harus jam istirahat? Tidak bisakah saat pulang sekolah saja?"

"Apa kau lupa pulang sekolah nanti kita ada rapat klub untuk membahas perlombaan sains 3 hari lagi."

Ya,selain berwajah tampan dan dingin serta jenius,Kibum adalah anngota OSIS yang -sialnya menurut Kyu- memiliki jabatan sebagai sekretaris. Selain itu juga Kibum merupakan anggota Sains yang -lagi-lagi sialnya- sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ha~ terserah kau sajalah." Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia kembali merebahkan kepalanya sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Mengabaikan senyum tipis seorang Kibum yang kembali membaca buku tebalnya.

BRUK

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang,jangan pernah menaruh benda ini dilokerku."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan benda ini?" Seorang namja tampan bertanya dengan nada santai. Sedangkan wajah manis di depannya sudah memerah menahan marah.

Seisi kelas yang tadinya ribut langsung sunyi senyap saat si namja manis membanting sebuah kotak di meja si namja tampan. Bahkan murid dari kelas sebelah pun sudah mengantri untuk menonton pertunjukkan ini.

Si namja tampan aka Lee Donghae langsung menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya. "Bukankah kado ini sama dengan dirimu,hm?"

"Kau-"

"Ada apa ini?" Belum selesai si namja manis aka Lee Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya,sang guru sudah datang. Sang guru pun bingung saat dilihatnya kelas yang akan diajarnya menjadi sesak akan murid dari kelas lain.

"Apa mereka membuat keributan lagi, Miss Park?"

"Oh,Sungmin-ah. Yah~ seperti yang kau lihat. Apa lagi penyebab kelas menjadi sesak seperti ini jika bukan karna mereka?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kakinya langsung melangkah menyeruak kerumunan yang ada di depan pintu kelas 2C. Dia juga ingin kerumunan ini bubar karna secara tidak langsung mengganggu ketenangan kelasnya yaitu 2B. Setelah berhasil masuk menuju kelas, mata kelincinya menangkap sosok sahabatnya dan sepupu berwajah -menurutnya- ikan.

"Kalian berdua,bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja. Kalian seperti sedang melakukan pertunjukan opera yang mengundang banyak penonton."

Donghae yang mendengar suara sepupunya langsung menatap Sungmin. "Eh,Sungmin hyung. Kapan kau datang?"

"Hae-ah,berhentilah mengganggu Hyukkie untuk sementara. Apa kalian tidak lelah setiap hari ribut terus?"

"Kalau mereka mengerti arti lelah,mereka tidak mungkin bertengkar setiap hari Sungmin hyung."

Terdengar teriakan para yeoja maupun uke saat sosok yang berbicara tadi berdiri di samping Sungmin. Sungmin memutar bola matanya saat melihat 2 teman sekelasnya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja membantumu,Sungmin hyung." Si namja tampan berdimple menjawab.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tapi aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian,Siwon-ah."

"Lalu?"

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas,Zhoumi-ah." Sungmin menjawab tanpa menatap dua orang disampingnya. Manusia tinggi di sebelahnya ini adalah Choi Siwon dan Zhoumi. Untuk perkenalan keduanya akan di bahas chapter berikutnya.

"Ya,bisakah kalian jangan menghalangi jalan?"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari luar kelas yang membuat murid yang tadinya berkumpul langsung membubarkan diri. Walaupun masih terlihat beberapa murid yang mencoba untuk tetap melihat kejadian di kelas 2C tersebut.

"Heechul hyung,apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku mau menuju kelasku maka aku harus melewati kelas 2?"

Ya benar,untuk mencapai kelas 3 yang terletak di lantai 3 para murid harus melewati tangga yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai 2. Dimana artinya mereka harus melewati kelas yang terletak dilantai 2. Begitu juga kelas 2 yang ingin menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Maka harus rela melewati lorong kelas 1.

KRIIIINGGG

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas,mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada guru yang menuju kelas kalian." Perintah Miss Kim mutlak.

Mereka semua langsung menuju kelas masing-masing. Walaupun masih terdengar gerutuan di sana-sini.

"Umma,aku lapar."

"Eh,Yesungie. Kau sudah bangun chagi?"

Tampak seorang namja manis yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan. Yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggil umma tadi hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja makan dan mengelus kepala Yesung pelan.

"Umma,kapan Heechul hyung datang?" Yesung menatap yeoja paruh baya tersebut dengan wajah memelas.

"Heechul hyung kan masih sekolah chagi. Tadi dia berjanji akan datang kesini setelah pulang sekolah." Yesung mengangguk. Sang umma aka Mrs. Kim langsung kembali menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

Yesung sendiri memilih merebahkan kepalanya dan kembali tertidur. Tubuhnya masih lelah akibat penerbangan tadi malam. Bahkan dia yang seharusnya sampai jam 10 tadi malam harus rela penerbangannya delay selama 3 jam. Akibatnya dia sampai di seoul saat subuh.

"Umma,apa benar nanti aku akan satu sekolah dengan Heechul hyung?" Yesung yang tadi hampir tertidur langsung menatap Mrs. Kim.

"Ya chagi. Hal ini agar Heechul bisa menjagamu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu,umma. Tapi kan ini pertama kalinya aku sekolah di tempat umum seperti ini."

"Ha~,baiklah umma nanti akan bicarakan dengan appa dan heechul." Yesung mengangguk. Dia kembali merebahkan kepalanya sambil menunggu Mrs. Kim selesai memasak.

"Aku benci dengan manusia ikan itu."

"Yah, Hyukkie. Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu? Kau membuat beberapa murid menatap kearah kita."

"Tapi Teukie hyung,ikan amis itu sudah mencari masalah denganku tadi pagi."

"Eh,benarkah Hyukkie hyung?" Hyukkie mengangguk menatap Henry.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk kantin,terdengar teriakan dari para yeoja dan uke. "Ha~,mereka mulai lagi."

"Bukankah kalian habis rapat OSIS,kenapa mereka baru tiba dikantin?"

"Katanya ada urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan jadi setelah rapat mereka pergi entah kemana." Jelas Heechul.

Bahkan teriakan tadi semakin terdengar saat gerombolan namja tampan melangkah menuju meja mereka.

"Heechul hyung."

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Balas Heechul sinis. Orang yang tadi memanggil hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kyunie,wajahmu terlihat mengerikan jika seperti itu."

"Wookie hyung,apa maksudmu?"

"Evil,jangan membentak Wookie seperti itu."

"Makanya evil,cepatlah cari namjachingu biar ada yang membelamu."

"Cih,diamlah kuda. Bukankah kau juga belum mempunyai namjachingu jadi jangan mengataiku seperti itu."

"Apa kalian kesini hanya untuk bertengkar?" Seorang namja kekar yang duduk di samping Leeteuk menyela.

"Kangin hyung,aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai Leeteuk hyung jadi kau tidak tahu perasaan kami."

"Kyu,sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis seperti ini?"

"Hankyung hyung, kau juga sama saja. Kau kan sudah punya Heechul hyung."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau yang tidak mempunyai namjachingu?"

"Bukan tidak punya tapi belum punya." Zhoumi menyela dengan santai.

"Heechul hyung,aku dengar Yesung hyung sudah sampai ke Seoul."

"Siapa Yesung?" Shindong mewakili semua saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Oh,itu adik sepupuku yang berarti kakak sepupu evil ini."

"Eh,kau punya adik sepupu selain evil ini,hyung."

"Ya,Mochi. Apa maksudmu,ha?"

"Jangan berteriak,Kyu. Kau ini suka sekali mencari perhatian."

"Apa maksudmu,Hyukkie hyung?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Hyukkie ketus. Sepertinya dia masih kesal ditambah Donghae semeja dengannya.

"Kau masih kesal ternyata. Apa kau masih dendam karna masalah tadi pagi?"

"Diamlah,ikan amis."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya adik sepupu selain Kyu,chagi."

"Selama ini dia bersekolah di Jepang dan tinggal bersama halmeoni, Hankyung-ah."

"Lalu Heechul hyung,bagaimana adik sepupumu itu? Apa dia sama seperti evil ini?" Kyu yang berniat menyela Ryeowook langsung terdiam saat matanya bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Tidak Wookie-ah. Yesung itu berbeda dengan evil ini. Sangat berbeda."

"Berbeda seperti apa,hyung?" Henry terlihat paling bersemangat.

"Dia itu polos. Sangat polos jadi tidak heran jika kami sangat melindunginya."

"Bahkan karna terlalu polos,dia mudah untuk dibuat menangis." Sela Kyu santai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya,evil ini adalah orang yang paling sering membuat Yesung menangis. Dia ini bahkan mempunyai jadwal untuk mengerjai Yesung."

"Kau ini,apa selain menjahili orang,kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Lebih baik kau membaca buku atau novel daripada mengerjai orang seperti itu."

"Tidak Kibum hyung. Terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku lebih baik menyelesaikan gameku daripada harus berhadapan dengan buku tebal."

"Lalu apa dia akan bersekolah disini juga?"

"Ya Shindong-ah. Dia akan sekolah disini jadi untuk kau,Kyu,jangan coba-coba membuatnya tidak betah di sini."

"Daripada mencemaskan aku,lebih baik Heechul hyung memberitahu kepada para namja mesum di sekolah ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yesung hyung itu manis. Sangat manis. Bahkan banyak yang menyangka dia itu yeoja."

"Lalu kenapa dia pindah kesini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemputnya dirumah karna besok dia akan pindah di asrama."

"Aku ikut,Heechul hyung."

"Kalau kau ikut hanya untuk menjahilinya,aku tidak akan mengajakmu."

"Yah,Heechul hyung. Apa kau selalu mempunyai pikiran negati tentangku?"

"Sudah terlihat di wajahmu kalau kau akan menjahili seseorang,Kyu."

"Terima kasih,Kangin hyung." Balas Kyu ketus. Kangin hanya nyengir setelah Leeteuk menyikut perutnya.

"Lalu dia akan sekamar dengan siapa?"

"Aku mungkin akan meminta dia sekamar dengan Ryeowook dan Kibum. Walaupun aku tidak yakin Kibum tidak pervert." Balas Heechul sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Kalau dia macam-macam kan ada Wookie hyung. Kalau dia tidak mau masuk rumah sakit sebaiknya jangan berbuat aneh."

"Lagipula bukankah kamar mereka di sebelah kamar Sungmin jadi aku rasa Kibum tidak akan macam-macam." Zhoumi ikut menyambung ucapan Henry.

"Kalian ini,sebaiknya habiskan makanan di depan kalian karna sebentar lagi bel masuk." Saran Leeteuk.

"Umma,aku pulang."

"Heechul hyung~"

"Yesungie~" Heechul langsung memeluk Yesung erat saat namja manis itu memeluknya.

"Bogoshipo~"

"Nado~" Heechul menyahuti nada manja Yesung. Mengabaikan namja yang dari tadi hanya menonton.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Hyung harus menunggu si evil itu menyelesaikan rapat klub sainsnya. Setelahnya baru kami kesini." Yesung mengangguk mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Loh Kyu,kau tidak ingin ikut berpelukan dengan mereka?"

"Ani umma,aku ingin memeluk umma saja. Yesung hyung tidak merindukanku." Rajuk Kyu.

"Aku tidak mau merindukanmu karna kau selalu menjahiliku saat di Jepang dulu." Yesung tidak mau kalah. Dengan masih memeluk Heechul,dia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat Yesung masih memeluk Heechul. "Berarti aku tidak perlu memberikan ini padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku.

Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menuju Kyuhyun. "Kyunie~ darimana kau mendapatkan buku ini?"

Dalam hati Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Yesung. Tapi dia masih ingin mengerjai hyung polosnya ini. "Itu bukan urusanmu,hyung. Bukankah kau tidak merindukanku jadi untuk apa aku memberitahumu,hm?"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Dia paling tidak suka Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dia merasa diabaikan.

PLETAK

"Appo~ umma,kenapa memukulku?"

"Itu karna kau sudah membuat Yesung hampir menangis, babo." Kyu hanya merengut. Tangan dibukunya sudah berpindah ke tangan Mrs. Kim. "Ini chagi. Jangan menangis,ne?"

Yesung mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya mengambil buku tersebut. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih mengusap kepalanya. "Kyu,ini bukumu. Bukankah kau tidak memberikannya padaku jadi aku mengembalikannya padamu. Dan maaf karna aku,umma jadi memukulmu."

GREP

"Maaf hyung,aku tadi hanya mengerjaimu. Buku itu memang untukmu. Aku memesannya dari temanku karna di sini stoknya sudah tidak ada." Yesung hanya diam dalam pelukan Kyuhyun saat didengarnya Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ne,aku juga minta maaf karna aku sudah merepotkanmu." Balas Yesung sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Bogoshipo hyungie~"

"Nado Kyunie~"

"Menurut kalian,seperti apa sepupu Heechul hyung itu?" Tanya Donghae. 12 orang disekelilingnya hanya menatapnya bingung. Donghae memutar matanya bosan.

"Ayolah,kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" 12 orang yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Memang apa maksudmu,Hae?" Shindong berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Oh,aku tahu. Hae hyung ingin menjadikannya namjachingu kan kalau apa yang dikatakan Heechul hyung tentang sepupunya adalah benar?"

"Apa maksudmu,mochi?"

"Selain evil itu,kau juga suka memanggil orang seenaknya,Koala gege."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sepupu Heechul,Hae-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam di kantin asrama.

"Kalau memang sepupu Heechul hyung itu manis,berarti-"

"Apa kau memang berniat menjadikannya namjachingumu,Hae-ah?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus siap menghadapi Heechul hyung dan Kyu,Hae hyung." Ryeowook menimpali ucapan Sungmin sambil mengangguk. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Cih,aku tidak mau punya urusan dengan 2 makhluk itu. Lebih baik aku mencari namja lain saja."

"Memangnya ada yang mau denganmu?"

"Ya,jaga ucapanmu!"

"Kalian ini selalu bertengkar. Bisa-bisa kalian jatuh cinta nanti."

"TIDAK AKAN." Bentak Hae dan Hyukkie bersamaan. Hankyung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Wuih,kalian kompak sekali." Kangin ikut menimpali dengan wajah jahil.

"Jangan ikut campur,Kangin hyung." Ucap Hyukkie pelan. Kangin hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hati-hati,benci dan cinta itu tipis."

"Jangan ikut campur,Choi kuda."

"Lee ikan,aku punya nama. Choi Siwon. Ingat itu Choi Siwon!" Balas Siwon sambil menekankan namanya.

"Siwon hyung,kalau kau bilang Lee ikan berarti Sungmin hyung juga termasuk kan?"

"Eh? Itu-"

"Sudahlah Wookie-ah. Jangan kau pikirkan, yang ada nanti otakmu tersiksa." Ucap Kibum santai. Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar ucapan roomatenya tersebut.

"Bukankah besok dia akan pindah ke asrama?" Semua mengangguk mendengar ucapan Shindong.

"Kalau dia kakak sepupu Kyu,berarti dia lebih tua dari aku dan lebih muda dari Heechul hyung. Berarti umurnya berada di tengah."

"Tapi aku ragu kita akan memanggilnya 'hyung'."

"Memangnya kenapa,Hyukkie?"

Hyukkie menghela nafas dan menatap 12 namja yang ada di dekatnya. "Bukankah kalian dengar sendiri apa kata Heechul hyung, dia itu sangat polos dan sangat manis. Aku jadi berpikiran kita mungkin akan memanggilnya 'saeng' atau bahkan 'noona',hyung." Jawab Hyukkie pelan.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin melindunginya kalau begitu." Siwon menjawab sambil memperlihatkan dimplenya.

"Kau tahu Siwon-ah,wajahmu seperti kuda jika tersenyum seperti itu.". Ucap Donghae. Mendengar ucapan Donghae,mereka semua langsung tertawa.

"Hyung~"

"Hmm"

"Malam ini,aku tidur denganmu,ne?"

"Eh,kau yakin?"

"Ya,aku ingin dibacakan dongeng lagi."

"Hyung,kau itu sudah besar bahkan besok kau akan masuk sekolah."

"Bilang saja kau iri."

"Ya,nanti hyung akan membacakanmu dongeng. Kau mau dongeng apa?" Heechul mengusap kepala Yesung yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

Kyu terlihat merengut. "Hyung,apa aku boleh ikut tidur denganmu?"

"Aku masih anak kecil Kyu,jadi kau tidak boleh ikut." Yesung menjawab dengan nada ketus dan bibir dipoutkan.

"Ya sudah,aku kembali ke asrama saja. Lagipula aku tidak diharapkan disini."

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim hanya menggeleng melihat pertengkaran Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Heechul hanya diam sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Umma,apa semua barangku sudah disiapkan?"

"Sudah chagi,jadi besok kau tinggal pergi dan jangan lupa kabari umma dan appa kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Umma,aku sudah dewasa jadi jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Yesung kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum. "Mana ada namja yang sudah dewasa tapi masih merajuk sepertimu."

"Appa~" Mr. Kim menatap Yesung yang melemparkan puppy eyesnya.

"Sudahlah hyung,kalau kau memang sudah dewasa,aku dan Heechul hyung tidak akan menjagamu." Sela Kyu sadis. Heechul menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan evil itu,Yesungie. Hyung akan menemanimu malam ini."

"Aku ikut." Sela Kyu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Yesung. Semua tertawa melihat tatapan Yesung yang justru imut.

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang. Akhirnya mereka berkumpul di kamar Heechul dengan Yesung yang berada di tengah.

"Hyung,seperti apa sekolah kalian?" Tanya Yesung sambil memeluk boneka kura-kura pemberian Heechul.

"Sekolah itu sebetulnya menyenangkan asal kau tahu bagaimana cara menikmatinya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Terkadang para murid merasa bosan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan setiap hari apa lagi kegiatan yang itu-itu saja. Tapi jika kau menikmatinya,bukan rasa bosan yang kau dapatkan tapi kesenangan tersendiri."

"Apa itu juga yang hyung rasakan?" Heechul mengangguk.

"Tentu saja dia menikmati masa sekolahnya sekarang karna ada seseorang yang membuat dia betah di sekolah." Sela Kyu yang dari tadi hanya fokus pada PSP hitamnya.

Yesung yang tidak mengerti langsung menatap Kyu. "Apa maksudmu,Kyu?"

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan PSPnya dan menatap Yesung. "Heechul hyung itu sudah punya namjachingu makanya dia menikmati sekolahnya." Heechul menatap Kyu malas.

"Kalau kau sendiri,apa kau menikmati masa sekolahmu,Kyunie?"

"Aku-"

"Dia tidak menikmatinya Yesungie,karna dia tidak punya namjachingu." Heechul memotong ucapan Kyu dengan memasang seringaian diwajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempunyai namjachingu,Kyu?"

"Bukan tidak punya,hyung. Tapi belum punya." Jawab Kyu malas. Matanya sudah mulai terasa berat.

Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka bertiga. Yesung sendiri mulai menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan menggenggam tangan Heechul dan Kyuhyun. 2 orang yang tangannya digenggam hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos Yesung. Mereka langsung jatuh tertidur saat deru nafas teratur Yesung terdengar.

_**"Umma,aku pulang." Tampak seorang namja mungil dengan riang memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana.**_

_**Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan apron merah muncul dari dapur. Ditangannya sebuah spatula. "Yesungie chagi,kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanyanya saat Yesung cilik melepaskan sepatunya.**_

_**"Mereka masih sering mengerjaiku,umma. Bahkan hari ini mereka menggantung baju olahragaku di pohon yang tinggi."**_

_**Sang umma tersenyum sedih saat melihat wajah murung sang anak. Memang sejak mereka pindah kesini,perlakuan yang mereka terima sangat berbeda. Bahkan Yesung sering mengalami bully di sekolahnya. Tapi Yesung tidak pernah menangis saat sang umma atau appanya bertanya.**_

_**"Umma masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap sang umma.**_

_**"Umma masak makanan favoritmu. Ayo ganti baju setelah itu bantu umma menyiapkan makan siang." Yesung cilik mengangguk. Kaki mungilnya berlari menuju kamarnya.**_

_**Tiba-tiba semua berubah. Terlihat Yesung sedang menatap kosong saat sang appa menggendongnya dan mendudukannya di halaman rumahnya. Hujan deras yang disertai petir menemani Yesung cilik yang menatap punggung sang appa menjauh. Didepan matanya,rumah mungil sederhananya terbakar. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat saat-**_

_**DUAR**_

_**"UMMA... APPA..."**_

"UMMA... APPA..."

Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Yesung. Keduanya terbangun dan melihat Yesung yang sudah bergerak gelisah.

"Yesungie~" Panggil Heechul dengan suara bergetar. Mata Yesung langsung terbuka dan dia langsung memeluk Heechul. Heechul terdiam saat dirasanya tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat dan dingin.

"Hy-hyung... Suara ledakan itu terdengar lagi." Lirih Yesung. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Heechul. Heechul sendiri langsung memeluk Yesung untuk menenangkannya.

"Hyung~ suara itu sudah tidak ada lagi." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Yesung. Hatinya sakit melihat Yesung seperti ini.

"Ti-tidak Kyu. Su-Suara le-ledakan itu ada. Ta-tadi aku mendengarnya."

"Yesungie,tidak ada suara ledakan. Hyung akan menjagamu agar suara ledakan itu tidak mengganggumu." Yesung masih menggeleng. Tubuhnya masih bergetar.

"Umma... Appa... Yesung takut."

"Selama 8 tahun ini,kenapa kau tidak berubah,Yesungie?" Lirih Heechul.

TBC

**Aloha..**

**Perkenalkan member baru di dunia per-fanfic-an. Sebenarnya udah lama tahu tentang fanfic tapi baru berani unjuk cangkang (?) Sekarang ini. Ini ff debut saya,awalnya saya adalah penulis cerpen/cerbung. #malah curhat**

**Maaf jika fanfic ini kepanjangan karna yang ada diotak saya adalah ini. Untuk masalah pairing,nanti akan terlihat tapi sekarang udah terlihat beberapa pairing. Yang pasti ada yang official dan ada yang crack pairing karna jujur saya sendiri penyuka crack pairing. Tapi juga penyuka official pairing. But bocorannya adalah,main pairing di fanfic ini crack couple.**

**Untuk kelanjutan ff ni,tergantung dari para readers apakah ingin lanjut atau tidak. Saya akan menerima segala macam saran dan kritik yang membuat saya bisa membuat fanfic lebih baik lagi. Tapi maaf untuk flame,bash ato apa pun istilahnya saya tidak akan meladeni anda.**

**Jja,kayaknya cerita saya kepanjangan. See u in next chapter. So..**

**Mind To Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_** "Umma,kapan appa pulang?" Tanya Yesung.**_

_** "Ehm,mungkin sebentar lagi chagi. Waeyo?" Sang umma bertanya sambil mengusap kepala Yesung.**_

_** "Ani,appa bilang hari ini mau menemani Yesungie main sampai puas." Jawab Yesung ceria. Sang umma hanya tersenyum.**_

_** Sejak mereka pindah ke Jepang,Yesung memang tidak pernah bermain seperti temannya yang lain. Hal ini karna Yesung selalu mengalami diskriminasi sehingga dia sudah tidak pernah mau lagi main keluar rumah. Hanya sang appa yang mau menemaninya bermain hingga puas.**_

"_**Umma, kapan kita kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya Yesung sambil memainkan boneka kura-kura miliknya.**_

"_**Memangnya kenapa,chagi? Bukankah Yesungie senang kita pindah ke Jepang."**_

"_**Tidak juga, umma. Yesungie lebih suka di Seoul karna ada Heechul hyung dan Kyunie yang bisa menemaniku main." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.**_

"_**Kalau tugas appa disini sudah selesai, kita akan kembali ke Seoul."**_

"_**Jinja?"**_

"_**He'em. Jadi Yesungie bersabar, ne?"**_

"_**Ne umma. Yesungie pasti akan sabar asalkan nanti kita kembali ke Seoul." Jawab Yesung. Matanya sipitnya berbinar saat membayangkan akan kembali ke Seoul.**_

_** "Baiklah. Temani umma memasak,ne. Kita siapkan makan malam untuk appa." Yesung mengangguk setuju.**_

* * *

Title : Hate U Love U

Chapter : 2

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ aka Eky

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast : All Member Super Junior

Pairing : YeWon,BumKyu,KangTeuk,HanChul,MinWook,HaeHyuk,Zhou ry. Slight! WonKyu,KiSung,SiBum,KyuSung!bromance

Rating : T (untuk sekarang)

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair! so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL,kebanyakan dialog daripada deskripsi (?), Garing

Summary : "Kyu,seragam ini terlihat aneh di badanku. Apa tidak ada seragam yang lain?"/"Kalau begitu,mau kau kemanakan semua yeoja serta uke yang menempel padamu,hm?"/"Kau kan tahu hyung,manusia salju itu sangat dingin."/"Namja menyebalkan!"/"Aku Kangin,masa kau tidak mengenalku?"/"Setelah ini mereka tidak akan berani mengganggu Yesung lagi."/

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

"Heechul hyung?" Panggil Yesung pelan.

"Hmm." Gumam Heechul sebagai jawaban.

Yesung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di kamar Heechul. "Hyung yakin ini seragam untukku?" Tanyanya sambil berputar kekiri dan kekanan.

"Memangnya kenapa,Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun yang juga ada di ruangan itu bertanya sambil menatap Yesung.

"Kyu,seragam ini terlihat aneh di badanku. Apa tidak ada seragam yang lain?"

Heechul yang sedang membereskan peralatan Yesung untuk sekolah pertamanya,menatap Yesung. "Yesungie,ini memang seragam untuk siswa kelas 3. Yang membedakan hanya warna yang terdapat pada jas yang kita pakai. Lagipula kalau kau ingin seragam yang lain,kenapa kau memilih Sapphire Blue High School,hm?"

Yesung memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Heechul. "Hm,aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Heechul hyung dan Kyunie." Jawabnya sambil menatap polos 2 orang di depannya.

"Kalau begitu,terima saja seragam ini. Lagipula Yesung hyung terlihat manis dengan seragam ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Yesung.

"Eh,benarkah?" Kyu mengangguk sambil merapikan dasi yang dikenakan Yesung.

"Ya,kalau ada yang bilang bahwa kau tidak cocok mengenakan seragam ini,bilang saja pada kami." Yesung mengangguk sambil menatap Heechul.

"Nah,sudah rapi. Kau terlihat semakin manis,hyungie."

Yesung yang sudah manis semakin manis dengan seragam yang dikenakannya sekarang. Dengan celana kain hitam serta sepatu kets warna hitam dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Yang membedakan hanya warna yang terdapat pada jas yang dipakai. Pada jas kelas 1,terdapat corak berwarna putih di sisi lengan kiri dan kanan serta leher jas. Untuk kelas 2,warna biru menjadi ciri khas di jasnya. Serta warna merah untuk kelas 3.

Yesung langsung memeluk Kyu saat dirinya sudah selesai merapikan dasi Yesung. "Gomawo,Kyunie~"

"Ne." Balas Kyu sambil memeluk Yesung. Dia tersenyum melihat Yesung memeluknya seperti ini.

"Ayo kita turun,semua perlengkapanmu sudah selesai." Ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan tas Yesung. Yesung yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya langsung mengambil tasnya. Kemudian mereka bertiga turun untuk sarapan.

"Jam berapa mereka akan sampai di sekolah?"

"Memangnya kenapa,Hae-ah?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sepupu Heechul hyung,Leeteuk hyung." Henry menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk sambil menatap Donghae.

"Diamlah,mochi."

"Baiklah,ikan hyung." Balas Henry.

"Hankyung hyung,kau sudah menghubungi Heechul hyung?" Sungmin berinisiatif bertanya pada namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu Heechul.

"Sudah Sungmin-ah. Katanya mereka sekarang sudah dijalan. Sekitar 15 menit lagi mereka sampai." Sungmin mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hankyung.

"Lalu dia akan sekelas dengan siapa?"

"Kata Heechul hyung,dia sekelas dengan kami." Jawab Kangin. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Kemudian dia melanjutkan meminum susu strawberrynya.

Kangin dan Heechul memang sekelas. Karna hal itu lah kelas mereka terkenal paling pendiam. Tidak ribut dan rusuh seperti kelas lainnya. Kebetulan juga Heechul dan Kangin menjabat sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua kelas. Jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana suasana kelas mereka kan.

"Aku yakin,tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu sepupu Heechul hyung kalau begitu." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

"Kecuali orang itu nekat masuk rumah sakit." Sambung Henry. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Jika aku yang mendekatinya,apa mungkin aku akan dihajar Heechul hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu,Siwon-ah?" Shindong bertanya sambil menatap Siwon.

"Kau ingin mendekatinya,Siwon-ah?" Zhoumi yang duduk di sampingnya juga menatap Siwon. Semua mata memandangnya heran.

Siwon tersenyum hingga kedua dimplenya terlihat. "Mungkin saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu,mau kau kemanakan semua yeoja serta uke yang menempel padamu,hm?" Tanya Shindong.

"Hm,mungkin aku akan meminta mereka untuk menjauhiku,Shindong hyung." Siwon menjawab dengan santai.

"Kalau mereka tidak mau?"

Siwon menatap Eunhyuk sejenak,"maka aku yang akan menjauhi mereka," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Siwon memang terkenal dengan ketampanan serta tubuh atletisnya. Dengan senyum yang dihiasi dimple di kedua pipinya membuatnya semakin tampan. Bahkan dia sangat ramah terutama kepada wanita serta namja yang berjabat uke. Belum lagi dengan jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan jangan lupakan kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Siwon merupakan murid terkaya di Sapphire Blue High School. Hal ini lah yang membuat dia didekati oleh yeoja serta para uke di sekolahnya. Tetapi sampai sekarang Siwon belum pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan mereka.

"Hyung,Heechul dan Kyu sudah sampai tapi mereka ke asrama dulu untuk mengantarkan barang Yesung. Yah sekalian untuk memberitahu Yesung dimana kamarnya nanti.." Lapor Hankyung.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Berarti kemungkinan mereka telat saat sampai di sekolah." Leeteuk menatap jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.50. Sedangkan sekolah mulai jam 08.00 pagi.

* * *

"Sebaiknya kalian semua ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel." Kangin memberi perintah yang langsung di setujui yang lain.

"Nah Yesungie,ini adalah asrama Sapphire Blue High School. Kau akan tinggal di sini selama bersekolah di sini." Heechul berkata sambil menggandeng Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam sambil memandang bangunan di depannya. Mata sipitnya membulat saat membayangkan dirinya akan tinggal disini.

Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Yesung hanya fokus pada PSP hitamnya. Tapi telinganya mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Heechul. Di belakang ketiganya,seorang namja paruh baya mengeluarkan barang bawaan Yesung.

"Eh, Park ahjussi. Kenapa tidak memanggilku saat akan mengeluarkan barang?" Ucap Yesung saat sadar dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Heechul. Matanya menatap namja paruh baya tersebut dengan pandangan serius.

"Tidak apa-apa,tuan muda. Sudah tugas saya membawa barang anda." Park ahjussi menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Ish,ani. Kyu,bawakan barangku,ne?" Pinta Yesung manja.

"Eh,kenapa aku?" Kyu yang baru saja selesai menamatkan level tertinggi digamenya,langsung menatap Yesung.

"Karna aku yang memintanya. Apa kau tega melihat Park ahjussi yang membawanya? Kau ini tega sekali." Ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah dibuat sekesal mungkin.

"Ya,ya. Aku bawakan barangmu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak meminta Heechul hyung juga?" Tanya Kyu sambil mengambil alih koper Yesung. Yesung sendiri memilih cuek dan mengikuti Heechul.

"Mian,tuan muda." Ucap Park ahjussi.

Kyu tersenyum sambil menatap namja paruh baya di depannya,"tidak apa-apa,Park ahjussi." Lanjutnya. Tangannya mengangkat koper Yesung.

"Biar saya bantu,tuan muda." Park ahjussi menawari bantuan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Dia tidak marah pada Yesung. Justru dia menyayangi Yesung. Sangat menyayanginya setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Semua orang yang didekatnya tidak bisa marah padanya. Karna hal itu lah semua orang melindunginya walaupun mereka belum mengenal Yesung.

Keduanya langsung melangkah menuju gedung asrama yang sepi. Tentu saja,ini jam sekolah kan. Keduanya masih mengekori 2 namja didepan yang masih asyik mengobrol. Bahkan terlihat Heechul menjelaskan beberapa ruangan dan Yesung hanya mengangguk. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar bernomor 1213 dengan papan bertuliskan 'Kim Ryeowook' dan 'Kim Kibum' di pintu berwarna biru tersebut.

"Mwo? Yesung hyung akan sekamar dengan manusia salju itu,hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap pintu didepannya. Matanya masih normal jadi dia pasti tidak salah lihat kan?

"Memangnya kenapa,evil?" Heechul menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung menatap bingung keduanya. Park ahjussi hanya diam karna dia sendiri sudah akrab dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan 2 majikannya ini.

"Kau kan tahu hyung,manusia salju itu sangat dingin."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia dingin? Setidaknya selama ini dia tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?" Heechul kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukan tidak pernah hyung. Tapi belum. Lihat saja, Yesung hyung tidak akan aman kalau dia sekamar dengan manusia salju itu."

"Tapi aku mengenal Kibummie dan dia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Lagipula dia kan pendiam dan tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar."

"Tapi kau kan tahu hyung, dia itu mempunyai ekspresi yang sangat datar. Bahkan orang lain saja tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Siapa tahu nantinya dia akan mencoba berbuat pervert pada Yesung hyung. Andwe, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya,evil?" Heechul masih mencoba bersabar untuk tidak memukul kepala evil di depannya dengan kamus ekonomi ditangannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju Yesung hyung sekamar dengan manusia salju itu." Kyu tetap bersikeras agar Yesung tidak sekamar dengan Kibum.

"Tapi aku tetap akan membuatnya sekamar dengan manusia salju itu,Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun merinding mendengar Heechul memanggil namanya seperti itu. Dia sadar. Sangat sadar kalau Heechul sudah memanggilnya seperti itu artinya Heechul tidak ingin dibantah.

"Terserah kau sajalah,hyung." Kyuhyun mengalah dan disambut senyum kemenangan Heechul.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan murid yang bernama Kim Kibum ini, hyung?" Yesung yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap Heechul.

Heechul langsung menatap Kyu yang masih memasang wajah masam. Sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan, langsung menatap Heechul. "Wae?" Tanyanya.

"Kau ini, sudah membuat pikiran Yesung tercemar." Kyu mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Kyunie-ah, memangnya ada apa dengan Kim Kibum? Kenapa kalian meributkannya?" Yesung masih mencoba bertanya pada 2 sosok di depannya.

"Hyungie, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati jika sekamar dengannya. Memang masih ada Kim Ryeowook tapi sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati pada manusia bernama Kim Kibum itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah dibuat semenakutkan mungkin.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti walau dia tidak sadar dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sedang 'perang' deathglare. "Lalu kamar kalian dimana?" Yesung menatap sekeliling.

"Kamar hyung di nomor 2715 tetapi masih satu lantai dengan kamarmu, chagi. Dilantai atas adalah asrama yeoja dan namja di lantai ini." Yesung mengangguk.

"Berarti jauh ya hyung dari kamarku?" Tanya Yesung sedih.

Heechul menatap Yesung sedih. Tangannya mengelus kepala Yesung lembut,"tetapi kau bisa bermain kekamar hyung kalau mau. Atau kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa tidur dengan hyung nantinya."

"Jinja?" Wajah sedih tadi langsung berubah ceria saat mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Ne. Hyung akan menemanimu kalau kau memintanya."

"Gomawo, hyung~" Ucap Yesung manja.

"Kau juga bisa main kekamarku, Yesung hyung."

"Benarkah Kyu?" Yesung yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya menatap Kyu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan manusia salju itu, bilang saja padaku."

"Memang kamarmu dimana?"

"8914. Tetapi masih dilantai ini. Jadi kau jangan takut untuk kekamarku kalau manusia salju itu macam-macam padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Ne." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah,ayo kita masuk. Setelahnya kita kesekolah." Ajak Heechul sambil membuka pintu kamar didepannya. Kalian bertanya kenapa Heechul mempunyai kunci kamar tersebut? Silahkan tanyakan pada Heechul sendiri.

* * *

"Chagi,mana sepupumu itu?" Hankyung yang duduk di samping Heechul bertanya lembut. Matanya dari tadi menatap orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Ah,dia sedang kekamar kecil,Hankyung-ah." Jawab Heechul sambil meminum jus apelnya.

"Eh,memangnya dia tahu letak kamar mandi di sekolah ini,hyung? Gomawo,Minnie hyung." Tanya dan ucap Ryeowook. Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia menyantap makan siangnya.

"Semoga saja dia tidak tersesat." Gumam Kyuhyun. Namun sayangnya semua yang ada di sana mendengar gumamannya dan menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu,Kyu?" Tanya Kibum. Mereka semua -minus Heechul- masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Yesung itu terkadang suka tersesat. Dia bahkan pernah tersesat di rumah Heechul hyung."

"Kenapa bisa?" Donghae bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Bukankah rumah Heechul hyung tidak terlalu besar. Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa tersesat?" Kangin juga menatap Kyuhyun.

"Saat itu Yesung hyung dan keluarganya berlibur ke Seoul dan kami sedang main petak umpet. Dia bertugas mencariku dan Heechul hyung. Tapi bukannya menemukan kami, malah seisi rumah yang mencarinya karna sampai sore dia tidak menemukan kami." Jawab Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Kami menemukannya di gudang yang ada di belakang rumah Heechul hyung. Saat kami menemukannya, dia sudah pingsan." Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedih saat mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Entahlah. Kami juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa pingsan. Saat itu umma Yesung hyung tidak mau memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi padanya. Beliau hanya tersenyum sedih saat melihat wajah Yesung hyung yang pucat." Wajah Kyuhyun semakin sedih saat mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Mungkin Yesung hyung kelaparan."

PLETAK

"Jangan bercanda, Hyukkie." Ucap Sungmin setelah memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan sendok. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap kepalanya. Yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Dimana Siwon?" Tanya Zhoumi saat dirinya tidak menemukan sahabat tampannya itu.

"Katanya dia ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah." Jawab Leeteuk. Zhoumi mengangguk. Setelahnya mereka terdiam sambil menikmati makan siang.

Shindong yang memang tidak tahan dengan keheningan,"hyung,bagaimana suasana kelasmu saat sepupumu masuk?" Berinisiatif bertanya.

Heechul yang sedang menikmati nasi goreng kimchi milik Hankyung langsung menatap Shindong. "Kelas kami heboh. Mungkin itu keadaan terheboh yang tidak pernah kalian lihat."

"Ya. Bahkan ada beberapa namja dan yeoja yang langsung menggodanya. Namanya Yesung. Kim Yesung." Lanjut Kangin.

"Kami tahu, Kangin hyung." Ucap Henry sambil meminum susu coklatnya.

"Eh,sepopuler itu kah dirinya?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Kangin mengangguk.

_** Flashback On**_

_** "Baiklah,perkenalkan namamu." Ucap Miss Song.**_

_** Yesung mengangguk walaupun hatinya sudah gug**__**u**__**p setengah mati. Bahkan keringat dingin terlihat di pelipisnya. "Ehm... Ann... Annyeong~" ucap Yesung mencoba ceria. Suasana kelas yang tadinya hening malah semakin hening saat Yesung bersuara. "Ki.. Kim Yesung imnida." Yesung membungkuk.**_

_** Suasana masih saja hening walaupun Yesung sudah bangkit dari acara membungkuknya. Yesung yang tidak biasa dipandang intens seperti itu semakin gugup. Matanya menatap Heechul yang duduk di barisan belakang. Bahkan Heechul sendiri bingung dengan suasana kelasnya. Hingga-**_

_** "Kyaaaaa... Yesungie,kau manis sekali!" Teriakan terdengar dari barisan bangku di depan**__** yang ditempati oleh para yeoja.**_

_** "Yesungie,kau gay atau straight?"**_

_** "Yesungie,kau dikamar nomor berapa?"**_

_** "Yesungie,jadilah namjachinguku!"**_

_** Flashback End**_

"Eh,sampai seperti itu?" Henry bertanya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Heechul mengangguk.

"Aku bahkan harus turun tangan saat melihat wajah ketakutan Yesung." Ucap Kangin.

"Kenapa?" Leeteuk bertanya. Bukan. Dia bukan cemburu hanya saja dia merasa bahwa dari cerita Kangin,sepertinya Yesung memang harus dilindungi.

"Ada seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Heechul hyung langsung memeluk Yesung saat dia hampir menangis."

"Lalu Kangin hyung?"

"Aku memukul kepala namja itu hingga pingsan." Kangin menjawab santai. Sedangkan Donghae yang tadi bertanya langsung merinding.

* * *

"Ish,ini dimana?" Terlihat seorang namja manis,imut,cute serta cantik yang sedang jalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Mata sipitnya melihat ruangan yang ada disampingnya tanpa menatap kedepan. Sesekali dia mengginggit jari mungilnya. Hingga-

BRUK

"Appo~" Adu Yesung saat dirasanya bokongnya mencium lantai. Sedangkan orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya hanya berdiri.

"Ya! Kau tidak punya mata ya?" Bentak orang didepannya.

Yesung yang masih mengusap bokongnya hanya diam. Dia bukannya tidak mau melawan hanya saja bokongnya masih terasa sangat sakit.

Setelah dirasa sudah agak mendingan,Yesung langsung berdiri. Menatap namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kalau aku tidak punya mata,bagaimana aku bisa melihat,ha? Bukankah artinya kau juga tidak punya mata karna sudah menabrak orang." Balas Yesung sambil menunjuk orang didepannya dengan jari mungilnya.

Sedangkan orang didepannya langsung terdiam saat melihat wajah Yesung. Wajah cantik dengan bibir pink mungil. Mata sipit namun tajam. Hidung mancung serta pipi chubby yang menambah kadar keimutannya. Dan demi Tuhan,kenapa wajah marah itu semakin menambah kadar keimutannya. Kalau saja dia tidak sadar, mungkin dia sudah menggigit jari mungil yang sudah menunjuknya.

"Tubuhmu saja yang terlalu pendek jadi aku tidak lihat jika ada orang di depan." Balas namja tampan itu cuek. Matanya masih menatap wajah Yesung yang sudah memerah, menahan kesal. Sampai-

DUAK

"Namja menyebalkan!" Teriak Yesung setelah menendang tulang kering namja tersebut.

"Appo~" Adu namja tampan tersebut sambil mengusap tulang keringnya. Saat dirinya menatap kedepan,ternyata namja manis tersebut sudah pergi. Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum saat dilihatnya Yesung menghentakkan kakinya.

* * *

"Ais,kenapa Yesung belum kesini juga?"

"Memangnya dia tahu letak kantin,hyung?"

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan agar bertanya pada murid lain jalan menuju kantin." Heechul menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sambil menatap kearah pintu kantin.

"Sabar hyung,paling sebentar lagi dia sampai." Ryeowook mencoba menenangkannya. Heechul mengangguk tetapi matanya masih menatap pintu kantin.

"Eh,Yesungie?" Semua menatap Heechul saat namja cantik itu menyebut sebuah nama.

"Hyung,ap-"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya,ha?" Belum selesai ucapan Kibum,sudah terdengar suara Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaan namja manis tersebut yang baru sampai di kantin.

Terlihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun menghampiri yeoja yang kebetulan juga bersama Yesung.

"Eh,mi.. Mian sunbae. Ak.. Aku hanya me.. Mengantar Yesung oppa ke kantin. Ta.. Tadi dia minta tolong diantarkan kesini." Jawab yeoja tersebut saat Heechul dan Kyuhyun tiba di depannya dan Yesung. Terdengar nada gugup saat 2 orang tersebut menatapnya.

"Kalian berdua,kenapa memarahi orang yang sudah membantuku? Cepat minta maaf!" Perintah Yesung. Heechul dan Kyu langsung menatap Yesung dan dibalas tatapan tajam namja manis tersebut.

2 orang tersebut mengalah karna Yesung tidak suka dibantah. Daripada mereka berdua menjadi sasaran Mrs. Kim nantinya. "Maafkan kami sudah membentakmu tadi." Seketika itu juga seisi kantin terdiam saat melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit. Hanya sedikit pada yeoja di depannya.

"N.. Ne sunbae. Gw.. Gwaenchana." Jawabnya gugup. Bagaimana tidak,2 namja populer meminta maaf dan membungkuk padanya walaupun hanya sedikit. Sekarang mereka tahu bahwa 2 namja yang terkenal dengan mulut tajamnya itu hanya akan menurut pada Yesung.

"Baiklah. Gomawo ne,sudah mengantarku ke kantin." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum. Sang yeoja kembali gugup saat melihat wajah manis ditambah senyum Yesung.

"N.. Ne." Kembali yeoja itu menjawab dengan gugup.

GREP

"Ayo,hyung sudah memesankan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu." Heechul menarik tangan Yesung untuk menuju mejanya. Yesung hanya menurut tanpa menyadari tatapan 'lapar' namja yang ada di kantin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendeathglare namja 'kelaparan' yang dari tadi menatap Yesung.

"Jika kalian masih ingin hidup tenang disekolah ini,hilangkan pandangan kalian sekarang juga." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Semua namja langsung kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan namja yang terkenal dengan evil-nya tersebut.

'Kenapa 2 namja evil tersebut mempunyai sepupu semani itu?' Batin semua seme yang ada di sana.

"Hyung,kenapa suasana kantin sangat sepi?" Tanya Yesung saat dirinya duduk di antara Leeteuk dan Heechul. Seingatnya tadi suasana kantin ramai saat dirinya baru tiba dikantin.

"Apa kau Yesung hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook. Yesung yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Heechul langsung menatap Ryeowook.

"Ne,Kim Yesung imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung." Jawab Yesung ceria. Semua tersenyum melihat keceriaan Yesung.

"Kau bisa memanggilku,Wookie, Yesung hyung." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yesung mengangguk namun tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Ryeowook.

"Nah,ini Sungmin hyung." Ryeowook memperkenalkan Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis dan dibalas Yesung dengan manis juga.

"Ini Henry,disampingnya Eunhyuk hyung." 2 orang yang disebut Ryeowook langsung mengangkat tangannya. Yesung kembali mengangguk. "Lalu itu Kangin hyung,Hankyung hyung,Zhoumi-ge-"

"Eh,kenapa kau memanggilnya Zhoumi-ge? Bukan hyung seperti yang lainnya." Yesung bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Itu karna dia dari China,Yesung." Seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan lembut. Yesung menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Wah,hyung. Auramu seperti malaikat." Ucap Yesung polos. Leeteuk tertawa melihat Yesung. Betul kata Heechul,dia sangat polos.

"Benarkah?" Yesung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Ya, auramu seperti umma." Jawab Yesung sedih. Leeteuk langsung merangkul Yesung saat namja manis tersebut murung.

"Kalau kau suka, kau bisa selalu berada di dekatku." Hibur Leeteuk. Yesung mengangguk dengan senyum manis yang sudah kembali ke wajahnya.

"Kau akan menarik ucapanmu saat mengetahui sifat aslinya,Yesung hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kangin langsung mendeathglare Kyuhyun karna sudah berani mengatai namja malaikatnya.

"Ha?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Jangan kau pikirkan ucapan evil itu,chagi." Ucap Heechul sambil mengelus kepala Yesung. Yesung mengangguk.

"Lalu itu Shindong hyung,Hae hyung dan Kibummie." Lanjut Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum sambil menatap 3 orang yang dimaksud.

"Sebetulnya masih ada satu orang lagi tapi dia belum datang." Ucap Sungmin. Yesung yang sedang menikmati nasi goreng kimchinya mengangguk.

"Jadi kau dan Kibummie yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Eh,jadi kau sekamar denganku dan Kibummie,hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook balik. Yesung mengangguk imut.

"Hati-hati hyung,jangan sampai tertular penyakit manusia salju." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendengarnya,Kyu." Ucap Kibum yang dari tadi fokus dengan buku tebalnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kau tidak usah macam-macam kepada Yesung hyung."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku macam-macam dengannya?" Tantang Kibum balik. Matanya langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Karna aku akan menghajarmu, Kibum hyung." Jawab Kyu sambil menatap Kibum.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Kyunie." Jawab Kibum cuek.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" Kibum tidak menggubris ucapan Kyuhyun karna dia sendiri memilih kembali fokus pada bukunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Hal itu disadari Kibum dan dia tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung,aku tadi bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan." Adu Yesung dengan bibir dipoutkan.

"Mwo? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu,chagi?" Heechul bertanya sambil menatap Yesung.

"Apa dia menyakitimu,hyung?" Kyuhyun ikut menatap Yesung. Wajahnya sudah tidak memerah.

Yesung mengangguk. "Tadi aku mencari letak kantin. Karna aku melihat sekeliling,aku menabrak seseorang. Dan orang itu malah-"

"Maaf semuanya aku terlambat."

Yesung yang mendengar suara orang yang dikenalnya langsung menatap kedepan dan mata sipitnya membulat. "Kau!"

"Eh,namja pendek yang tadi kan?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu namja pendek,ha?"

"Bukankah memang kenyataannya seperti itu?" Semua yang ada di kantin menatap Yesung dan Siwon,namja yang baru saja datang,bingung.

"Err.. Yesung hyung,kau sudah bertemu dengan Siwon hyung?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan ragu.

"Hyungie~ Kyunie~" Panggil Yesung manja. Kembali semua terdiam melihat tingkah Yesung. "Ini namja yang aku ceritakan tadi. Kalian mendengarnya kan saat dia memanggilku namja pendek tadi."

"Mwo?" Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung menatap Siwon.

"Ya! Kuda,apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya,ha?" Bentak Heechul.

"Eh,memang dia siapa,hyung?"

PLETAK

"Evil,apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja merasakan 'ciuman' dari sendok di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung,dia ini sepupunya Heechul hyung dan Kyu."

"Mwo? Jadi namja pendek ini sepupu mereka?" Siwon menatap Henry yang mengangguk. Sedangkan jari telunjuk Siwon menunjuk Yesung.

GRAUP

"Appo. Apa yang kau lakukan,namja pendek?" Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap jari telunjuknya.

"Menggigit jari telunjukmu agar tidak kurang ajar menunjuk orang lain." Balas Yesung cuek. Semua cengo mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Kau ini,murid baru tapi sudah berani." Balas Siwon sambil menatap Yesung tajam.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku murid baru,ha?" Tantang Yesung sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Siwon yang tidak terima langsung berdiri dan terlihatlah perbedaan tinggi keduanya. "Lihat kan,bahkan tinggi badanmu jauh dibawahku." Ejek Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lebih pendek darimu,ha?" Yesung masih memasang wajah seram yang sebetulnya tidak ada seramnya sama sekali.

Siwon menyeringai kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yesung. Hal ini berakibat keduanya dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. "Berarti tidak salah kalau aku menyebutmu namja pendek."

PLAK

Tanpa diduga Yesung menampar Siwon. Tidak keras memang tapi cukup membuat seisi kantin terdiam. Bahkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun terdiam melihat Yesung yang seperti ini. Siwon? Dia hanya menatap Yesung sambil mengusap pipinya yang terkena tamparan Yesung.

"Walaupun aku murid baru tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengataiku seenaknya." Ucap Yesung dingin.

Semua terdiam saat mendengar nada dingin Yesung. Bahkan sorot mata yang tadi polos sekarang menjadi dingin dan tajam. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Heechul dan Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang seperti ini.

"Yesungie,sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas,ne?" Ajak Heechul. Dia tidak suka melihat Yesung seperti ini. Seperti bukan Yesung yang dikenalnya.

Yesung menurut saat Heechul menariknya pergi. Semua mata menatap keduanya saat berjalan menuju pintu kantin. Setelah bayangan keduanya hilang,semua mata kembali menatap Siwon.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Urusi urusan kalian sendiri." Bentak Siwon. Yang tadi melihat langsung memilih keluar kantin dan menuju kelasnya.

"Sabar Siwon-ah." Zhoumi menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

"Kau ini,baru pertama bertemu langsung membuat masalah dengannya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia sepupu Heechul hyung dan Kyu." Balas Siwon sambil menatap Donghae.

"Aku yakin setelah ini,Heechul hyung akan mendatangimu." Ucap Kangin prihatin. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Loh hyung,ini dimana?" Yesung langsung menatap polos Heechul.

Heechul yang dari cemas langsung mengkerutkan keningnya,"kita di kelas,Yesungie. Tadi kau bertengkar dengan Siwon dan menamparnya," balas Heechul ragu.

"Eh,benarkah aku bertengkar? Dengan siapa? Siwon? Siapa itu?" Tanya Yesung polos. Heechul semakin bingung melihat Yesung.

"Kau tidak kenal siapa itu Siwon?" Yesung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi,hyung?"

"Kau tidak mengingat kejadian barusan?"

Yesung menggeleng lagi. Matanya menatap Heechul dengan polosnya. "Bukankah aku tadi berada dirumah. Kenapa aku berada disini?"

"Ha? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk sekolah?" Heechul semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Yesung.

"Tapi-"

KRIING

Ucapan Yesung terputus saat suara bel masuk terdengar. Heechul langsung kembali kebangkunya dengan wajah bingung. Bahkan hingga Kangin masuk dan menyapanya.

"Yesung,bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kangin saat melihat wajah bingung Yesung.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" Tanya Yesung polos. Kali ini Kangin yang menatap Yesung bingung.

"Aku Kangin,masa kau tidak mengenalku?" Kebingungan Kangin makin bertambah saat dilihatnya Yesung menggeleng. Kangin langsung duduk saat sang wali kelas masuk.

'Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi padamu 8 tahun ini,Yesungie?' Batin Heechul lirih.

* * *

_** "Dasar namja cengeng. Kau itu tidak pantas menjadi namja. Kau itu pantasnya menjadi yeoja."**_

_** "Yesungie namja. Bukan yeoja." Terlihat Yesung yang sudah duduk di kelas 3 Junior School,menangis saat dirinya dikelilingi oleh murid namja yang berbadan lebih besar darinya.**_

_** "Mana ada namja yang cengeng sepertimu." Ejek salah satu murid yang berbadan paling kurus.**_

_** "Itu karna kalian yang selalu mengganggu Yesungie. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengganggu kalian." Balas Yesung pelan. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata.**_

_** "Kau berani melawan,ha?" Seorang murid yang berbadan paling besar menarik kerah baju Yesung.**_

_** "Ti.. Tidak. Kalian yang dari awal menggangguku. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa salahku pada kalian?" Yesung menjawab sambil menatap namja di depannya.**_

_** "Itu karna kau terlalu lemah sebagai namja." Ejek namja berbadan besar tersebut. Tubuh Yesung yang tadi diangkat langsung dilempar. Tubuh Yesung menabrak tong sampah yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya.**_

_** Tiba-tiba semua berubah. Terlihat Yesung yang sudah berumur 15 tahun dikelilingi sekitar 10 namja. Mereka terus mengatai bahwa Yesung adalah namja lemah dan cengeng. Bahkan mereka mengatai Yesung sebagai anak yatim piatu. Yesung hanya bisa menunduk mendengar mereka semua mengatainya.**_

_** Tetapi tiba-tiba suasana menjadi dingin saat terdengar suara tawa. Tawa yang sangat aneh.**_

_** "Hahaha. Apa kalian pikir,hanya karna kalian masih mempunyai orang tua lengkap jadi kalian bisa mengataiku seperti ini?"**_

_** "Eh,namja lemah. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya seorang murid dengan rambut blondenya.**_

_** Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap semua namja yang ada di depannya. Mereka semua kaget saat melihat tatapan dingin Yesung. Perlahan mereka mundur saat Yesung berdiri. Bahkan suasana bertambah dingin saat Yesung tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.**_

_** "Apa perlu aku memberi tahu kalian bagaimana rasanya tidak punya orang tua?"**_

_** Suara itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Bukan suara yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Tetapi suara yang membuat orang merinding dan ketakutan. 10 namja tadi semakin beringsut mundur saat Yesung makin mendekati mereka masih dengan seringaiannya.**_

_** "Kau gila!" Ucap seorang namja berambut cepak.**_

_** "Kalau aku gila,kenapa kalian masih menggangguku,hm?" Yesung masih menggunakan nada dinginnya. "Akan aku tunjukkan apa itu gila yang sebenarnya."**_

_** 10 namja tersebut langsung lari meninggalkan tempat itu sesaat setelah Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yesung hanya menatap dingin kepergian 10 namja tersebut. Setelah bayangan mereka menghilang,Yesung melangkah menuju rumah milik halmoninya.**_

_** "Setelah ini mereka tidak akan berani mengganggu Yesung lagi." Ucapnya datar.**_

** TBC**

* * *

**A/n**

**Annyeong~**

**Saya kembali untuk chapter selanjutnya..**

**Wah,terima kasih untuk respon readers kepada ff saya ini..**

**Saya tidak nyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini #bow#**

Saya akan mencoba menjawab berbagai pertanyaan readers ya tetapi saya menjawabnya secara keseluruhan,walaupun kebanyakan pada nanya main pairnya..

1. Main pair disini memang seme x yesung. Tapi karna KyuSung itu sepupuan jadi otomatis mereka gak bisa jadi main pair. Tapi saya usahakan akan ada momen mereka.

2. Yups. Yang udah jadian itu KangTeuk,HanChul ama MinWook. Yang lain masih dalam proses. Apalagi main pairnya. ^^

3. Untuk sarannya,makasih banget. Sebetulnya kemarin udh d'ksih pembatas tapi gak tau kenapa pas udah dipost malah jadi gini. Saya akan ikuti sarannya. Makasih ya.

4. Saya sudah memberitahu siapa-siapa saja yang berbicara. Saya minta maaf jika ada yang merasa bingung dengan dialognya.

Saya sendiri merasa bahwa ff YeWon dan KiSung semakin langka jadi saya mencoba untuk melestarikannya.. #kibar bendera Yesung!uke#

Jadi bisa kalian tebak,ff ini akan berakhir dengan pair apa?

Oh ya,saya juga membaca banyak yang meminta KyuSung jadi saya udh punya ff tentang KyuSung couple..

Hanya tinggal edit sana sini dan siap untuk di post..

Tapi saya juga butuh respon dari readers juga..

Untuk setiap chapter,saya usahakan untuk menceritakan masa lalu Yesung sebelum dia pindah ke Seoul..

Jadi kalian akan tahu penyebab Yesung bisa seperti itu saat ke Seoul..

**Gomawo untuk yang review yaitu ;**

**Littledangko-Cryesung-Sparqloud-Cloud246-Jy-Liekyu sung-Kimyo-Putri-Rui-Guest-ErmaClouds-Mitha3424-Gr eifannyGS-Shita047-Dewicloudsddangko-Nin .9-Ajib4ff-I'm the cutest sparkyu-Niira-Iwsumpter(Kyunda_Clouds)-Rini11888-K yuku-KyuQ**

Maaf kalo ada yang belum tercantum namanya.. #bow#

Ditunggu reviewnya chingudeul..


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Hyungie~ Kyu~"**_

_**Terlihat seorang namja cilik yang manis sedang mengelilingi halaman belakang sebuah rumah. Mata sipitnya menatap sekitar halaman yang terbilang cukup luas. Kaki mungilnya sudah mulai lelah karna hampir 30 menit dia berkeliling. Mulai dari dalam rumah hingga menyusuri halaman rumah yang ada di depan hingga belakang rumah. Mata sipitnya menatap sebuah bangunan kecil yang terdapat di belakang rumah yang terletak cukup jauh dan berada di samping sebuah pohon besar.**_

_**Didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi, kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati bangunan tersebut. Matanya menatap sekitar untuk memastikan keadaan.**_

"_**Mungkin mereka berdua bersembunyi di sana." Ucapnya pelan.**_

_**Perlahan tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Saat terbuka hanya kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya. Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa takutnya, dia melangkah masuk kedalam bangunan yang ternyata adalah gudang. Terlihat dari beberapa barang yang berdebu dan ditaruh sedemikian rupa.**_

"_**Hyungie~ Kyu~ kalian disini?" Panggilnya. Tidak dihiraukannya debu yang membuat hidungnya terasa gatal. Kakinya semakin masuk kedalam gudang tersebut.**_

_**BRAK**_

_**Dia terlonjak kaget saat terdengar suara yang cukup keras di belakangnya. Mata sipitnya membulat saat tahu bahwa pintu gudang yang tadinya terbuka sekarang malah tertutup. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah putihnya.**_

"_**Um.. umma... Ap.. Appa..." Panggilnya lirih. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemas. Tubuhnya yang lemas berusaha mendekati pintu. "Umma~ Yesungie takut." Ucapnya masih dengan nada lirih.**_

_**Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat dan nafasnya pun terasa sesak seakan-akan tidak ada udara disekitarnya. Walaupun gemetar tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih kenop pintu agar bisa dibuka dan dia bisa keluar. Tetapi tubuhnya yang sudah lemas hanya bisa menyentuh kenop pintu tersebut. Air mata semakin menggenang di mata sipitnya. Nafasnya semakin terasa sesak. Perlahan tubuh mungilnya merosot kebawah.**_

"_**Umma~ Tolong Yesungie." Ucapnya sebelum kegelapan yang hanya dilihatnya.**_

* * *

Title : Hate U Love U

Chapter : 3

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ aka Eky

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast : All Member Super Junior

Pairing : YeWon,BumKyu,KangTeuk,HanChul,MinWook,HaeHyuk,

Zhoury. Slight! WonKyu,KiSung,SiBum,KyuSung!bromance

Rating : T (untuk sekarang)

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair! so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL,kebanyakan dialog daripada deskripsi (?)

Summary :"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"/"Tidak juga. Menurutku Kyu terlihat imut, hyung."/"Kalau hyung lapar, aku punya roti jadi hentikan memakan pensil itu, hyung. Pensil itu tidak bersalah."/"Aku tidak apa-apa, bukankah aku sudah besar?"/"Kau ini, seperti akan di perkosa saja."/"Gomawo, Siwonnie."/"Tidak sepenuhnya aku salah dalam hal ini, Cho Kyuhyun!"/"Jangan mendekati Yesung hyung lagi."/"aku yang akan menjauhi Yesung hyung!"

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

"Yesung hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang namja berperawakan mungil, Ryeowook. Yesung yang tadinya sedang menatap pintu didepannya langsung menatap kesamping. Mata sipitnya menatap Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, apa aku akan tidur dikamar ini?" Tanyanya pelan.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Matanya juga ikut menatap pintu didepannya. "Memangnya kenapa, Yesung hyung?"

Yesung menggeleng. Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya. Dinding putih langsung menyambut penglihatannya. Mata sipitnya menatap sekeliling kamar. Terdapat sebuah ranjang di sebelah kanan. Lemari pakaian dan meja belajar yang terdapat di samping ranjang. Kemudian rak buku yang diletakkan diatas meja belajar kamar dengan dipaku di dinding.

"Wookie-ah, apa semua kamar mempunyai kamar mandi di dalamnya?" Tanya Yesung. Matanya menatap sebuah pintu yang terletak di samping lemari pakaian.

"Ya, Yesung hyung. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook yang juga ikut masuk kekamar Yesung.

"Aku pikir, kamar mandi terdapat diluar kamar dan kita harus mengantri saat akan menggunakannya. Untunglah kalau begitu, karna aku terkadang lupa membawa handuk kalau selesai mandi." Ucap Yesung polos.

"Eh?" Tanpa sadar wajah Ryeowook memerah saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Beruntung Yesung masih melihat sekitar kamarnya jadi tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya sudah membuat Ryeowook malu.

"Ah, Wookie-ah?" Panggil Yesung saat dirinya teringat sesuatu.

Ryeowook yang tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yesung. "Nde, ada apa, hyung?"

"Hm, kau sudah lama sekamar dengan Kibum kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Apa selama ini dia berbuat jahat padamu? Atau dia membuat ulah?" Tanya Yesung. Wajah seriusnya membuat Ryeowook harus menahan senyum.

"Ani hyung, walaupun Kibum orang yang sangat dingin tapi dia tidak pernah berbuat yang macam-macam padaku." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengingat kejadian yang terjadi selama dia sekamar dengan Kibum.

"Eh, benarkah?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Itu-"

"Chagi, bagaimana kamarnya?" Yesung langsung menoleh kebelakang saat suara orang yang dikenalnya terdengar.

"Hyung,Kyu, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap 2 orang didepannya yang ternyata adalah Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami ingin melihatmu, chagi. Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Tanya Heechul sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Yesung.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kyu saat dirinya berdiri disamping Yesung. Tangannya memutar tubuh Yesung kekiri dan kekanan.

"Tidak Kyu, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Siapa tahu manusia salju itu berbuat yang macam-macam padamu, hyung." Jawab Kyu dengan wajah serius.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Heechul mencoba mengingatkan Yesung tentang keadaannya sekarang. Bahwa dia sudah bersekolah disini dan akan tinggal di asrama. Sama seperti dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri menjelaskan tentang teman sekarang namja manis tersebut. Dia menceritakan bagaimana sifat Kibum sebenarnya. Yesung yang polos hanya mengangguk saat Kyuhyun memintanya berhati-hati terhadap namja yang bernama Kim Kibum.

"Memangnya aku akan berbuat apa padanya, Kyu?" Suara dingin itu terdengar setelah Kyu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tampak Kibum dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Kibummie, kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kibum masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Baru saja, Wookie hyung. Ah, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, Kyu?" Jawab dan tanya Kibum. Mata hitamnya menatap caramel Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung gugup saat mata hitam Kibum menatapnya. Dia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dengan menatap Yesung. Kibum sendiri tersenyum tipis saat melihat gelagat Kyu dan rona tipis entah yang sengaja atau tidak di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia senang saat melihat wajah merona Kyuhyun disebabkan olehnya.

"Hyung, bantu aku membereskan barangku, ne?" Pinta Yesung dengan turtle eyesnya yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak.

"Kau tidak ingin meminta bantuanku, hyung?" Tanya Kyu.

"Ani." Yesung menggeleng. "Yang ada kau akan membuat barangku semakin berantakan. Lebih baik aku meminta bantuan Heechul hyung saja."

"Hahaha... ternyata benar, Kyu. Kau itu memang hanya bisa memberantakan semua barang yang rapi." Ejek Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kyu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bersikap imut seperti itu, Kyu."

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Kyu sambil menatap Heechul. Yesung juga menatap Heechul.

"Karna wajahmu tampak mengerikan." Ucap Heechul cuek. Ryeowook hampir tertawa keras kalau tidak melihat deathglare Kyuhyun.

"Tidak juga. Menurutku Kyu terlihat imut, hyung." Ucapan Kibum membuat tawa yang dari tadi ditahan Ryeowook seketika menghilang.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah horor. Heechul sendiri menatap tidak percaya kearah Kibum. Yesung? Dia kembali sibuk mengeluarkan barangnya dari dalam koper yang disusun Mrs. Kim semalam.

BLUSH

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah merah saat Kibum menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Tapi mampu membuat Kyuhyun menunduk karna malu.

"Hyung~ ayo bantu aku membereskan barangku."

Suara Yesung membuat Heechul kembali menatapnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih menatap Kibum. Kibum sendiri memilih meninggalkan kamar Yesung dan kembali kekamarnya. Kyuhyun sendiri masih menunduk walaupun dia tahu bahwa Kibum sudah tidak ada di sana. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang setelah menatap wajah Kibum yang tersenyum tadi.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa perlu aku telpon umma untuk memberitahukan bahwa kau sedang sakit?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada cemas yang sangat kentara. Tangan mungilnya mengangkat wajah Kyu.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku hanya merasa udara semakin panas." Ucap Kyu lembut. Ryeowook semakin kagum kepada Yesung karna bisa membuat seorang evil seperti Kyuhyun berkata selembut itu. Karna selama dia mengenal evil itu, tidak pernah dia mendengar suara lembuat seperti tadi.

"Hyungie, Kyu. Aku kekamarku saja kalau begitu. Karna masih ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan." Pamit Ryeowook.

"Ne, gomawo Wookie-ah." Balas Yesung sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya dia melangkah keluar untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Ayo, kita bereskan barangmu, chagi." Ucap Heechul. Yesung mengangguk. Kemudian dia dan Heechul mulai merapikan barang Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih untuk bersantai diranjang Yesung. Bukankah dia dilarang untuk membantu?

* * *

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore dan perpustakaan sekolah lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid serta petugas perpustakaan yang terlihat. Di meja yang terletak ditengah ruangan terdapat namja manis yang sedang sibuk.

"Ais, kenapa tugas ini susah sekali? Padahal aku murid baru tapi sudah mendapat tugas seperti ini." Omel seorang namja manis. Wajah manisnya semakin imut saat bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

"Itu untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu, Yesung hyung." Ucap sebuah suara disamping Yesung.

Yesung langsung menoleh dan menemukan namja dengan kacamata berframe hitam dengan buku tebal di tangannya. Jidatnya mengerut saat mencoba mengingat siapa namja di sampingnya. Kibum sendiri langsung menatap Yesung saat dia tidak mendengar suara Yesung. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat wajah bingung Yesung.

"Namaku Kibum, hyung. Kim Kibum!" Sepertinya Kibum tahu kenapa Yesung menatapnya lekat seperti itu.

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Ne, aku tahu. Tadi aku hanya lupa saja, Kibum." Ucapnya polos. Kibum sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya kembali fokus dengan buku tebal dihadapannya.

Yesung langsung mencoba mengerjakan tugas yang tadi sempat dilupakannya. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut saat melihat soal dibuku tugasnya. Matanya memicing dengan bibir yang mulai menggigit pensil mekaniknya.

"Kalau hyung lapar, aku punya roti jadi hentikan memakan pensil itu, hyung. Pensil itu tidak bersalah."

"Huh?" Yesung kembali menatap Kibum yang fokus dengan buku tebalnya. "Apa maksudmu, Kibum-ah?"

"Apa ada yang sulit dengan soal itu?" Tanya Kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Tangannya menutup buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya. Matanya menatap Yesung yang menatapnya polos.

"Dimana Heechul hyung dan Kyu? Kenapa mereka tidak membantumu?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Heechul hyung ada kencan dengan Hankyung hyung. Sedangkan Kyu sedang berkencan dengan PSPnya." Ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara hyung kesini?" Kibum bertanya sambil menatap Yesung bingung.

"Aku tadi diantar Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung. Mereka bilang, nanti jam 6 aku akan dijemput di sini." Ucap Yesung polos.

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia kasihan melihat Yesung yang polos harus ditinggalkan sendirian diperpustakaan. Sebetulnya dia sudah mau kembali keasrama tapi dia tidak tega meninggalkan Yesung seperti ini. Padahal jam makan malam tinggal satu setengah jam lagi. Belum jalan keasrama nanti.

"Hyung, coba aku lihat tugasmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu?" Tawar Kibum. Yesung langsung menyerahkan buku tugasnya. "Kau belum menjawab soal satupun?" Tanyanya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku kan murid baru jadi mana tahu soal begitu." Kibum kembali menghela nafas mendengar ucapan super polos dari bibir Yesung. Yesung hyung betul-betul polos. Batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugas ini. Bagaimana?"

"Eh, memangnya kau bisa?" Yesung menatap Kibum.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantu hyung untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini. Setelah itu kita kembali keasrama karna jam makan malam hampir tiba." Yesung mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Setelahnya mereka fokus pada tugas Yesung. Kibum mulai memberi Yesung pengarahan untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Yesung sendiri mengangguk dan tangan mungilnya mulai menulis apa yang diucapkan Kibum.

Akhirnya setelah hampir 1 jam, mereka pun selesai mengerjakan tugas Yesung. Yesung terlihat gembira karna akhirnya tugasnya selesai. Kibum sendiri memilih menatap pemandangan diluar jendela yang terlihat mulai gelap.

"Hyung, ayo kita kembali keasrama." Ajaknya. Yesung mengangguk. Kemudian dia merapikan buku serta peralatan tulisnya yang lain.

"Wah, sudah hampir gelap. Kenapa Heechul hyung belum datang?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap jam ditangannya. Kibum sendiri bingung kenapa Heechul belum menghubungi Yesung.

"Hyung, ayo kembali keasrama bersamaku. Mungkin Heechul hyung sudah kembali keasrama."

"Ani, Kibum-ah. Aku akan menunggu Heechul hyung dulu. Tadi dia sudah berjanji akan menjemputku."

"Tap-"

"Kalau kau ingin kembali keasrama, kembalilah. Aku tidak ingin Heechul hyung cemas saat dia tahu aku tidak menunggunya disini." Yesung memotong ucapan Kibum dengan senyum manis.

"Aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, hyung." Balas Kibum. Matanya melirik kiri dan kanan. Sekarang mereka sudah berdiri digerbang sekolah untuk menunggu Heechul.

"Tapi-"

"Aniya, aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi jangan menolak, hyung." Kali ini Kibum yang memotong ucapan Yesung. Yesung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

Setelahnya mereka terdiam sambil menikmati angin malam. Kibum memilih fokus dengan game dihanphonenya. Sedangkan Yesung sibuk menatap langit yang gelap.

"Ternyata Kyu tidak benar tentangmu, Kibum-ah." Ucapan Yesung membuat Kibum melupakan game yang tadi dimainkannya.

"Memang apa yang dia katakan tentangku, hyung?" Tanya Kibum. Tangannya memasukkan handphone miliknya kedalam kantong celana yang dikenakannya.

"Ehm, dia bilang kalau kau itu berbahaya jadi aku harus jauh-jauh darimu. Kau itu sangat dingin dan juga pervert. Lalu wajahmu juga sangat datar jadi orang tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Apakah kau akan berbuat pervert atau bagaimana?" Ucapan Yesung yang panjang lebar membuat Kibum bengong.

Entah dia harus marah atau tertawa melihat wajah Yesung saat mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya. Yesung yang terlalu polos tidak mempedulikan wajah Kibum setelah apa yang dia katakan tentang namja dingin didepannya.

Drtt~ drrt~

Kibum merasakan getaran dikantong celananya. Tangannya mengambil handphonenya. Matanya memicing saat nama Sungmin tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Yoboseo?" Ucapnya setelah menggeser layar handphonenya.

"..."

"Eh, sekarang. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kibum bingung. Matanya melirik Yesung yang masih menatap kiri dan kanan.

"..."

"Tap-" Ucapan Kibum terputus saat terdengar suara teriakan diseberang sana. "Baiklah, aku kembali sekarang." Lanjutnya. Setelahnya dia memutuskan sambungan.

Sekarang pikirannya bimbang. Haruskan dia kembali keasrama dan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian atau dia tetap disini menemani Yesung dengan akibat mendapat teriakan kemarahan Kyuhyun. Ya. Tadi yang berteriak marah adalah Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya cepat kembali keasrama.

"Ehm, Yesung hyung?" Panggil Kibum pelan.

"Ne?" Yesung menatap Kibum dengan polos. Kibum langsung bingung saat melihat wajah polos Yesung.

"Ehm, begini. Aku diminta kembali keasrama sekarang. Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggalkan sendirian?" Tanya Kibum ragu. Sebetulnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Yesung seperti ini.

"He'em. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kibum-ah. Mungkin kau ada urusan yang lebih penting." Jawab Yesung sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi kau akan sendirian disini?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bukankah aku sudah besar?" Tanya Yesung dengan kepolosan yang sangat overload.

Kibum semakin ragu dengan ucapan Yesung. _'Justru karna itu aku ragu untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian disini.' _Batin Kibum melangsa.

Cuaca pun semakin gelap dikarnakan langit mendung. Ditambah angin kencang sudah mulai terasa meniup.

"Kibum-ah, cepatlah kau kembali. Bukankah urusanmu sangat penting?" Ucap Yesung pelan. Tangan mungilnya mendorong tubuh Kibum. Kibum mengangguk.

Akhirnya dengan langkah berat, Kibum perlahan meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung sendiri memilih tersenyum melihat Kibum. Dia tidak sadar kalau Kibum sangat cemas meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Semoga Heechul hyung cepat datang!" Ucap Kibum pelan.

"Heechul hyung, cepatlah datang!" Harap Yesung saat tubuh Kibum sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum setelah dia sampai diasrama.

"Yak, Kim Kibum. Mana catatan hasil rapat tentang festival akhir tahun yang aku minta kemarin?" Teriakan Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Kibum.

"Jadi kau memintaku kembali keasrama hanya untuk itu?" Tanya Kibum datar.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula Leeteuk hyung memintaku tadi karna aku tidak memegang datanya sama sekali dan kau yang mempunyai catatannya!" Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau menjadi sekretaris, Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Karna aku ditunjuk oleh semua murid di sekolah ini, monyet hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sadis.

"Lalu saat rapat kemarin, kenapa kau tidak mencatat?"

"Karna dia sibuk menyelesaikan game di PSPnya, Leeteuk hyung!" Jawab Zhoumi sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Pantas saja. Kau seperti lepas tanggung jawab, Kyu-ah."

"Ya! Bukan seperti itu. Saat itu aku ingin mencatat tapi dia-" tunjuk Kyuhyun kepada Kibum, " bilang kalau aku yang mencatat semuanya, maka aku tidak akan mencatat apa pun karna tidak menangkap apa yang dibicarakan. Jadi dia menawarkan diri untuk mencatat karna menurutnya dia pasti bisa menangkap apa yang dirapatkan hari itu." Balas Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Shindong yang sedang menikmati keripik kentangnya.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. "Ada di kamarku. Ayo, akan aku berikan padamu." Ucap Kibum.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau. Kau saja yang mengambilnya. Aku tunggu disini!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kyu gege?" Tanya Henry sambil meminum susu coklatnya.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang berasa di kantin untuk menunggu waktu makan malam. Kibum sendiri yang merasa lelah hanya diam sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, seperti akan di perkosa saja." Ucap Donghae polos.

"Ya! Ikan hyung, aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu." Balas Kyuhyun. Donghae sendiri hanya nyengir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyu-ah?" Tanya Zhoumi saat melihat wajah merah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan, ge?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kau ini, bukannya menjawab malah bertanya balik." Ucap Donghae.

"Dimana Siwon?" Tanya Kangin. Matanya tidak menemukan sosok tinggi namja tampan tersebut.

"Dia mendapat tugas dari Miss Song." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Kyu, kau ingin mengambil catatan hasil rapat kemarin atau tidak?" Tanya Kibum. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau ikut. Aku menunggumu disini saja!" Jawab Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ikutlah kekamar Kibum. Jadi kau yakin kalau Kibum tidak berbohong dan kau bisa langsung mengerjakannya berdua." Tawar Leeteuk.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah horor saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Matanya menatap Kibum yang memasang wajah datar. Tapi dia tahu ada maksud lain dari wajah datar tersebut. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum dibalik wajah datarnya. Dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan menolak tawaran Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, Sungmin hyung saja yang pergi bersama manusia salju itu."

"Ya! Kenapa kau meminta Minnie hyung yang pergi? Bukankah tadi kau berjanji tidak akan merepotkannya lagi kalau Minnie hyung sudah menghubungi Kibum?" Balas Ryeowook. Dia tidak terima namjachingunya direpotkan oleh evil ini.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" Bantah Kyuhyun, matanya menatap polos kearah Ryeowook.

"15 menit yang lalu, evil. Kau bahkan sampai memohon pada Sungmin hyung untuk menelpon Kibummie." Ucap Eunhyuk cuek. Matanya masih fokus menatap acara yang ditayangkan di televisi kantin. Kyuhyun langsung mengirim deathglarenya kearah Eunhyuk.

BRUSH

"Hujan?" Ucap Henry polos. Semua murid yang berada di kantin langsung menatap jendela. Tampak hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur dengan sangat deras.

Kibum sendiri langsung merasa cemas saat mengingat bahwa Yesung masih sendirian di sekolah. Entah kenapa dia merasa cemas dengan namja manis yang sangat polos tersebut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba hujannya sangat deras? Bukankah tadi cerah?"

"Ani, Mochi. Tadi sore cuaca memang sangat mendung." Jawab Donghae. Matanya masih menatap jendela.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan catatan yang kau minta tadi, Kyu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Tapi awas jika kau berbuat yang macam-macam. Aku akan melaporkannya pada Heechul hyung!" Ancam Kyuhyun serius.

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Eh? It... itu..."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Kangin cuek. Kyuhyun langsung mengirimkan deathglarenya kearah Kangin.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kekamarmu." Ajak Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum.

"Ya evil, kau mau berbuat apa pada Kibum?" Tanya Donghae polos.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin mengambil catatan tentang hasil rapat bukan mau macam-macam." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Donghae hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali menarik Kibum untuk menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Ais, kenapa Miss Song memintaku membantunya menyusun daftar nilai murid hingga selarut ini?" Ucap seorang namja tampan. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak kusut dengan rambut yang sangat acak-acakan.

Dasi yang sudah tidak rapi lagi dan kemeja yang acak-acakan dengan kancing 2 teratas terbuka. Jas yang biasa dipakai rapi, sekarang dia lampirkan dibahu kekarnya.

Kaki panjangnya menyusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi dan gelap. Belum lagi hujan deras disertai angin kencang menemaninya. Tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kemeja putih merasa dingin sehingga dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya sosok manusia yang sedang berdiri di depan gedung sekolah. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat gemetar. Baju yang dikenakannya pun tampak basah. Siwon si namja tampan tadi, melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut. Matanya membulat saat mengenali sosok mungil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yesung hyung?" Panggilnya pelan.

Yesung menoleh. Walaupun hujan sangat deras tetapi dia bisa mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya. Tampak wajah manisnya yang menatap polos kearah Siwon. Siwon sendiri bingung kenapa Yesung menatapnya seperti itu.

"Nugu?" Tanya Yesung polos. Siwon kaget saat Yesung bertanya.

"Eh, bukankah kita sudah pernah bertemu? Namamu Yesung kan?" Tanya Siwon. Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya kapan kita bertemu?" Yesung menocba mengingat Siwon dengan wajah serius.

Tanpa sadar Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah serius Yesung. Kening yang berkerut dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Jika saja Siwon tidak sadar, mungkin sekarang dia akan menerjang namja manis didepannya ini.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mengingat namja tampan didepannya tetapi sayang dia tidak bisa.

Siwon sendiri merasa kecewa saat Yesung tidak mengingatnya.

"Baiklah. Choi Siwon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon." Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Yesung menatap telapak tangan dan wajah Siwon bergantian. Mata polosnya menatap ragu.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, hyung. Aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam mengingat kau sepupu Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyun."

"Eh, kau mengenal mereka berdua?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Mereka cukup populer di sekolah ini." Ucap Siwon. _'Dan cukup bermulut tajam.'_ Batin Siwon.

"Baiklah, karna kau teman Heechul hyung dan Kyunie, Kim Yesung imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan Siwon.

DEG

Siwon merasakan debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba cepat saat melihat senyum manis Yesung. Belum lagi dia merasakan tangan mungil Yesung yang sangat pas di telapak tangannya. Tangan mungil yang sangat lembut.

"Siwon-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dia lambaikan di depan wajah Siwon. Tangan kanannya masih didalam genggaman Siwon.

"Eh, ne ne. Mian, aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Siwon saat tersadar dari pikirannya. Yesung sendiri mengangguk polos.

"Ehm, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Siwon harus menahan nafas saat melihat wajah polos Yesung.

Entah ini perasaannya saja atau memang wajah Yesung itu sangat overload dalam kadar kepolosan. Sehingga walaupun dia menampilkan wajah serius, yang ada hanya wajah polos bak balita. Belum wajah manisnya yang bingkai dengan pipi chubby, bibir tipis nan mungil, hidung mancung dan kulit yang putih bersih.

"Ne, mian." Ucap Siwon. Hatinya kecewa saat harus melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung.

"Ne. Gwenchana." Balas Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

'_Oh God! Kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk semanis ini? Tetapi terima kasih karna sudah mengijinkan malaikatmu turun kebumi dan bertemu denganku.' _Batin Siwon.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Heechul hyung."

"Memangnya Heechul hyung kemana?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Sedang berkencan dengan Hankyung hyung. Tadinya aku bersama Kibum dan dia membantuku mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Yesung. Matanya menatap tetesan air yang berasal dari atap yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Lalu mana Kibum?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke asrama. Katanya ada urusan yang penting."

"Lalu kau sendirian disini?" Yesung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi karna ada Siwon yang menemaniku." Jawab Yesung sambil menatap Siwon.

'_Kemana Yesung yang dingin kemarin?' _Batin Siwon. Matanya menatap lekat kearah Yesung.

"Kenapa hujannya tidak berhenti?" Yesung memutuskan kontak terlebih dulu. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas saat Siwon menatapnya seperti tadi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap langit yang gelap.

"Aku lapar dan juga kedinginan." Jawab Yesung sambil mengusap perutnya. Siwon yang tidak tega langsung memeriksa tas ransel miliknya. Tangannya menemukan sebuah roti coklat.

"Makanlah. Kebetulan aku mempunyai roti." Siwon mengulurkan roti coklat yang ditemukannya di depan wajah Yesung.

Mata Yesung berbinar saat melihat roti tersebut. "Bolehkah?" Tanyanya polos.

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum sehingga menampilkan 2 dimplenya. "Makanlah. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perutmu." Ucap Siwon.

Yesung langsung mengambil roti tersebut dan membukanya. "Gomawo, Siwonnie." Ucap Yesung riang. Matanya langsung tinggal segaris saat tertawa.

"Eh, kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Siwonnie. Bolehkah?" Tanya Yesung. saat Siwon bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku suka mendengarnya." Balas Siwon.

Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Siwon yang sibuk menatap Yesung yang sedang menikmati roti. Cara makan Yesung yang berantakan membuatnya tersenyum. Yesung yang sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya langsung menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Siwon yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kau mau, Siwonnie?" Tawar Yesung sambil menyodorkan sepotong roti kewajah Siwon.

"Ani. Aku belum lapar jadi buatmu saja." Ucap Siwon. Yesung kembali mengangguk dan menikmati rotinya.

"Kau ini, kenapa makannya berantakan sekali,eoh?" Ucap Siwon.

"Eh?" Yesung menoleh dan-

BLUSH

Wajahnya memerah tanpa sengaja karna Siwon mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan lembut. Bahkan Siwon menatapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum sehingga membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

SLURP

Wajah Yesung semakin memerah saat Siwon menjilat jarinya yang tadi mengusap bibir Yesung. Siwon sendiri tersenyum lembut melihat Yesung yang merona karenanya. Tangannya langsung mengambil jas yang tadi disampirkannya dibahu dan dipakaikan ditubuh mungil Yesung.

"Pakailah. Bukankah kau tadi kedinginan." Ucap Siwon saat Yesung menatapnya. Wajahnya sudah tidak semerah tadi.

"Gomawo." Ucap Yesung pelan.

Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Yesung yang masih sibuk memakan roti milik Siwon dan Siwon yang menatap kedepan. Hujan yang mereka harapkan akan segera reda malah semakin deras. Yesung semakin mengeratkan jas yang dipakainya ketubuh mungilnya. Jas Siwon yang kebesaran membuat tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dan membuatnya semakin imut.

JGERR

"Kyaaaa~" Yesung tiba-tiba memeluk Siwon. Siwon yang kaget hanya diam karna dia tidak tahu kenapa Yesung memeluknya. "Um... umma..."

"Eh, kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon saat dia sadar bahwa tubuh yang sedang memeluknya bergetar hebat.

"Pe... Petir... Ta... Takut..." Ucap Yesung terbata. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat kemeja putih Siwon. Siwon sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

JGEERR

Yesung semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Siwon. Siwon sendiri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat tubuh Yesung semakin bergetar.

"Hei, tenanglah." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Yesung lembut. Yesung menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"An... Ani, umma... appa... Yesungie takut." Ucap Yesung lirih. Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya agar tubuh mungil namja manis tersebut tidak bergetar.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan melindungimu. Jadi tenanglah." Yesung kembali menggeleng. Wajahnya semakin ditenggelamkan kedada bidang Siwon.

"Pe... Petir itu... Umma... Appa... mel... meledak... ter... terbakar." Ucap Yesung terbata. Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Yesung menjadi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Yesung?" Tanya Siwon sambil mencoba menatap wajah Yesung.

Tapi yang ditatap hanya menatap kosong dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Wajahnya yang sudah putih semakin pucat. Bahkan tubuh yang tadi bergetar sudah menghilang. Siwon semakin cemas karna Yesung tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

"Yesung?" Panggilnya pelan.

GREP

Reflek Siwon langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Yesung saat namja manis tersebut menutup matanya dan ambruk di depannya. Siwon semakin kaget saat dirasanya tubuh Yesung panas. Keringat dingin mulai terlihat di pelipis serta lehernya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon menggendong tubuh Yesung ala bridal dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman sekolah.

Setelah menempatkan Yesung dibelakang dan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut yang kebetulan ada, Siwon langsung melaju menuju asramanya.

'_Sebetulnya siapa kau, Yesung-ah?' _Batin Siwon sambil mencoba sesekali menatap tubuh Yesung.

* * *

"Ais, kenapa hujannya deras sekali?" Ucap namja cantik sambil memukul ringan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Sudahlah, chagi. Kau ini, dari tadi selalu marah-marah tentang hujan. Apa kau tidak lelah,eoh?" Tanya namja tampan disampingnya.

"Tapi Hankyung-ah, kalau hujan deras seperti ini yang ada aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak." Jawab Heechul sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang agak basah.

"Wae chagi?" Tanya Hankyung tidak mengerti.

Keduanya melangkah menuju kantin untuk makan malam. Perut mereka lebih penting daripada urusan baju yang tidak terlalu basah.

"Itu-"

"Loh hyung, mana Yesung hyung?" Pertanyaan tersebut memotong ucapan Heechul. Heechul yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kantin langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Kyu? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Heechul saat Kyuhyun lah yang ternyata memanggilnya.

"Aku tanya, mana Yesung hyung? Bukankah hyung berjanji akan menjemputnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang.

"Ne? Bukankah Yesung sudah kembali ke asrama?"

"Mwo? Tapi Yesung hyung belum kembali, hyung. Sebetulnya kau menjemputnya atau tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan agar tidak menungguku. Karna aku akan pulang terlambat." Jawab Heechul. Perkataannya menjadi bisikan diakhir. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang saat mengetahui kalau dongsaengnya itu belum ada di asrama.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak ingat, Yesung hyung tidak bisa menggunakan handphone untuk mengirim pesan atau email! Dia hanya bisa menerima telpon karna dia memang tidak pernah mempunyai barang elektronik!" Ucap Kyuhyun kalap.

DEG

"M... Mwo?"

Akhrinya terjawab sudah kenapa hati Heechul merasa ada yang ganjal. Dia ingat kalau Yesung, dongsaengnya yang polos itu, tidak pernah mempunyai barang elektronik sebelum pindah ke Seoul.

Bukan apa-apa tapi sejak kecil Yesung dibiasakan tidak memegang bahkan untuk memiliki benda elektronik tersebut. Karna Yesung sendiri tidak tahu cara menggunakannya. Bukankah namja manis itu terlalu polos?

"Tap... Tapi-"

"Hyung, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung hyung, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun serius. Heechul sendiri menegang mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun. Namja evil itu memang terkenal tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tidak perlu seperti itu. Kami minta maaf kalau kami ceroboh karna tidak mengetahui hal ini." Ucap Hankyung.

"Tidak Hankyung-ge. Heechul hyung sudah mengetahui hal ini dan dia dengan cerobohnya malah meninggalkan Yesung hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Apa kau mau menyalahkanku atas kejadian ini?"

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan karna Heechul hyung mungkin sekarang Yesung hyung sudah ada di asrama. Tapi buktinya apa? Kau meninggalkannya, hyung!" Balas Kyuhyun keras.

Semua yang kebetulan ada di kantin langsung keluar saat terdengar suara teriakan yang kebetulan mengalahkan derasnya hujan. Heechul sendiri menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun dan dibalas tatapan tidak kalah tajam oleh namja evil tersebut.

"Tidak sepenuhnya aku salah dalam hal ini, Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucap Heechul dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun bahkan melupakan bahwa ucapan sudah termasuk kategori tidak sopan.

"Kau juga menolak kan saat Yesung memintamu untuk menemaninya keperpustakaan hari ini." Ucap Heechul tajam. Matanya masih menatap namja evil tersebut.

"Aku memang menolaknya tapi bukankah kau yang menawarkan akan mengantar jemputnya nanti. Tapi kau malah mengingkarinya, hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itu karna kau tidak mau mengantarnya, Kyu! Apa kau tidak tahu, dia sangat ingin dekat denganmu. Dia ingin kau melindunginya seperti dulu." Jawab Heechul.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Yesung hyung kalau hari ini aku tidak ingin kemana-mana dan kau langsung datang untuk menawarkan diri kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tetapi bukan itu Kyu, Yesung ingin kau yang menemaninya maka dari itu dia memintamu untuk menemaninya hari ini. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau?" Heechul berbicara dengan lirih tetapi masih mampu didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bukan aku yang meninggalkannya sekarang, hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun keras.

Ryeowook sendiri sudah berlindung di belakang punggung Sungmin bersama Henry. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang menatap bingung kearah Kibum dan dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Kibum. Eunhhyuk yang mencoba menghubungi pihak sekolah untuk menanyakan Yesung. Zhoumi dan Donghae yang mencoba menghubungi Yesung.

"Aku memang meninggalkannya Kyu tapi aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau tidak mengerti, HA!?" Akhirnya Heechul berteriak. Dia tidak suka saat Kyuhyun menyudutkannya seperti ini.

"Bagian mana yang harus aku mengerti, hyung? Jelaskan padaku, bagian mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyu-"

"Hyung, Kyuhyun-ah, jangan bertengkar seperti ini!" Lerai Shindong. Dia sendiri merasa kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun berteriak kepada Heechul.

"Bahkan yang dia harapkan adalah dirimu, bukan diriku, hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Tadi aku menemaninya untuk menunggu jemputan. Aku tadi membantunya mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan." Kibum menjawab sambil menatap Heechul.

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia, Kibum-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku tadi ingin menemaninya, hyung. Tapi karna Sungmin hyung menelponku dan memintaku kembali, akhirnya terpaksa aku meninggalkannya." Jawab Kibum.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" Tanya Kangin. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai mengerti awal masalah ini.

"Itu karna Kyuhyun memintaku pulang sekarang." Jawab Kibum.

"Bukankah kau juga salah, Kyu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Itu karna aku tidak tahu kalau Kibum ada bersama Yesung hyung. Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan memintanya untuk pulang!" Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama tetapi-" Kibum ragu untuk meneruskan karna dia yakin, ucapannya akan membuat masalah ini tambah rumit.

"Tapi apa, Kibum-ah?" Tanya Shindong. Dia bisa menangkap keraguan dalam ucapan namja dingin tersebut.

"Kibum-ah, jawablah. Jangan takut!" Ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Kibum mengangguk dan dia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menatap Kibum datar tapi tampak kesedihan dimatanya.

"Dia bersikeras menunggu Heechul hyung menjemputnya. Aku sudah memaksanya tetapi dia tetap ingin menunggu Heechul hyung karna tidak ingin Heechul hyung cemas saat dirinya tidak ada disekolah."

"Mwo?" Heechul menatap tidak percaya kearah Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih mendengar ucapan Kibum. Wajahnya yang tadi datar berubah sedih.

"Bahkan dia masih memikirkan perasaanmu hyung jika kau tahu bahwa dia tidak menunggumu." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Matanya menatap Heechul sedih. Heechul sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Kyu-"

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau meninggalkannya disana. Kau tahu kan kalau Yesung hyung itu-"

"Yesung apa?" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat suara terdengar dari arah samping.

Mata mereka semua membulat saat melihat Siwon dengan kemeja putihnya yang sudah transparan akibat basah dengan Yesung yang berada di pelukannya dengan tubuh yang terbalut jas yang diyakini milik namja tampan tersebut. Bahkan terdengar teriakan beberapa uke dan yeoja saat melihat tubuh Siwon. Dengan otot yang sangat terlihat jelas. Menurut mereka sekarang Siwon tampak sangat seksi.

Tapi Siwon tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang adalah membawa Yesung kembali kekamarnya. Wajah namja manis tersebut semakin pucat dan bibir pink itu sudah mulai membiru.

"Bisa kalian bantu aku membawa Yesung kekamarnya?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Tubuhnya sudah mulai terasa dingin.

Dengan cepat Heechul dan Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon. Hankyung berinisiatif menggendong Yesung untuk menuju kamarnya. Zhoumi dan Kangin membantu Siwon dengan memberikan jaket yang mereka kenakan ketubuh kekar Siwon. Ryeowook dengan dibantu Sungmin dan Henry, menuju dapur kantin untuk membuatkan Siwon dan Yesung makanan yang hangat.

Leeteuk dan Shindong langsung menatap para penghuni kantin. Dengan senyum manis, mereka meminta maaf karna sudah membuat makan malam terganggu. Sedangkan yang tadi menonton hanya mengangguk.

Kembali kepada Hankyung yang sekarang sedang menggendong Yesung dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Kibum sendiri memilih berjalan di depan karna itu juga kamarnya. Kakinya berhenti saat sampai di depan kamar bernomor '1213'. Kibum langsung membuka pintu dan langsung menunjuk letak kamar Yesung. Hankyung langsung membawa tubuh Yesung dan meletakkannya di ranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Aku akan mengganti pakaiannya. Kalian tunggu lah di luar!" Perintah Heechul. Hankyung menurut. Sedangkan Kibum harus menarik Kyuhyun untuk keluar juga.

"Kita bicara nanti, hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Heechul tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Yang dia pikirkan hanya keadaan Yesung yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Tubuh mungil Yesung basah dan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Heechul segera melepas seluruh baju Yesung dan menggantikannya dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat. Setelahnya dia menutup tubuh Yesung dengan selimut.

Tok... Tok... Tok

"Hyung, apa sudah selesai?" Tampak wajah polos Ryeowook muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Heechul. Tangannya menyeka keringat yang ada diwajah Yesung.

"Aku membawakannya semangkuk bubur dan juga obar penurun panas, hyung!" Jawab Ryeowook. Di belakangnya tampak Henry yang membawa ember berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk.

"Gomawo, Wookie-ah. Bagaimana dengan Siwon?" Tanya Heechul. Tangannya meraih ember yang ada di tangan Henry.

"Kangin hyung dan Zhoumi ge bersamanya jadi aku rasa Siwon hyung dirawat dengan baik." Jawab Ryeowook.

Heechul mengangguk. Tangannya langsung merendam handuk dan memerasnya. Setelah dirasa tidak terlalu basah, dia meletakkan handuk tersebut ke dahi Yesung.

"Umma... Appa... Petir... Ledakan..." Igau Yesung. Heechul semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hyung, Yesung hyung akan baik-baik saja!" Ucap Henry pelan.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja!" Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum sedih.

Sementara itu, tampak Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan memandang kosong kedepan. Tidak dipedulikannya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang mengajaknya bicara. Leeteuk dan Shindong menatapnya khawatir.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau istirahat!" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Heechul hyung, Sungmin hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyu?" Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung hyung."

"Lalu?" Balas Heechul cuek. Jujur saja kondisi Yesung tadi membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Chagi, Kyu, berhentilah. Apa kalian ingin membuat Yesung sedih jika tahu kalau kalian berdua bertengkar?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Hyung, selama ini Yesung hyung selalu mempercayai Heechul hyung untuk menjaganya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menjaganya tanpa dia sadari. Dia bahkan hanya akan meminta bantuan Heechul hyung kalau dia menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi dia akan meminta bantuanku jika Heechul hyung tidak bisa membantunya."

Semua terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ucapan itu terdengar sangat lirih. Bahkan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan sifat jahilnya. Heechul sendiri memilih diam karna dia sadar. Sangat sadar. Bahwa ini memang ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Tapi malam ini, aku menyesal, hyung. Aku menyesal sudah mempercayai Heechul hyung untuk menjaganya. Bahkan Heechul hyung sudah membuat Yesung hyung seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun tajam.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Jangan mendekati Yesung hyung lagi."

DEG

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Ucap Leeteuk lirih.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan Leeteuk yang memanggilnya.

Semua yang ada disana memilih untuk diam karna mereka tahu apa yang terjadi jika 2 sepupu itu bertengkar. Siapa pun yang mencoba untuk melerai, maka akan menerima imbasnya juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau?" Heechul menatap tepat di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri memilih tersenyum. Tersenyum sedih tepatnya. Heechul tahu ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan dimata yang biasanya cerah itu.

"Aku akan membuat Yesung hyung membencimu sehingga dia bisa menjauhimu!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau-"

"Tapi aku tahu, apa pun yang aku lakukan tidak akan membuatnya bisa membencimu, hyung. Yang ada dia hanya akan semakin membenciku. Jadi-" Kyuhyun memotong dan menatap Heechul sendu, "aku yang akan menjauhi Yesung hyung!"

"KYU!"

"Wae? Bukankah Yesung hyung lebih memilihmu daripada aku? Dia bahkan hanya akan meminta bantuanmu daripada aku. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa aku ini merepotkan." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyu, tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik." Ucap Hankyung bijak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menatap Hankyung. Wajahnya yang biasanya ceria sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Ani Hankyung-ge. Aku sudah memikirkannya! Bahkan aku merasa bahwa Yesung hyung menyayangiku tidak seperti dia menyayangi Heechul hyung. Begitu juga dengan Heechul hyung yang menyayangi Yesung hyung tetapi tidak pernah seperti itu padaku."

"Kyu-"

"Aku janji hyung, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu dan juga Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan senyum tulus.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun melangkah keluar untuk menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi karna dia takut keputusannya akan goyah.

Heechul sendiri diam saat melihat dongsaeng yang selalu diajaknya bertengkar sekarang memilih untuk pergi. Sebetulnya ini salah siapa? Salahnya yang terlalu menyayangi Yesung sehingga Kyuhyun merasa sebaliknya? Atau kesalahan Kyuhyun yang merasa dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang Yesung dapat?

"Kyunie?" Panggil Heechul lirih.

* * *

"_**Kalian mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya seorang namja mungil yang memakai seragam Junior High School.**_

_**Tampak 5 namja yang menyeret seorang namja mungil tersebut dengan kasar. Kedua tangan namja mungil tersebut ditarik dan diseret tanpa perasaan.**_

"_**Diamlah namja lemah!" Bentak seorang yang berbadan kurus. Namja mungil tersebut langsung terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat.**_

"_**Ta... Tapi kalian mau membawaku kemana?"**_

"_**Diamlah. Kalau kau tidak mau diam, kami akan menghajarmu!" Bentak namja berbadan paling besar.**_

"_**Um... Umma... Ap... Appa..."**_

"_**Cih, bahkan kau hanya bisa memanggil kedua orang tuamu. Dasar namja lemah!" Ucap seorang namja berbadan paling tinggi.**_

_**Mereka kembali menyeret tubuh mungil namja tersebut menuju sebuah gudang yang terletak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Keadaan yang sudah mulai sepi membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membantu namja mungil tersebut.**_

_**BRAK**_

"_**Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya namja mungil tersebut. Punggungnya terasa nyeri karna menghantam sebuah kursi kayu.**_

"_**Kami akan meninggalkanmu disini hingga besok pagi."**_

"_**Mwo? Wae?" Tanya namja mungil tersebut.**_

"_**Ais, apa yang kau katakan? Kami tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, namja lemah!" Ucap namja berbadan paling besar.**_

_**Setelahnya mereka berlima mengunci pintu gudang dan meninggalkan namja mungil tersebut sendirian. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di punggungnya, kaki mungilnya menuju pintu gudang dan mencoba membukanya.**_

"_**Bu... buka pintunya. Tolong! Siapa pun tolong aku!" Ucap sang namja mungil sambil menggedor pintu didepannya.**_

_**Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah berubah. Tampak seorang namja berumur 14 tahun, sedang menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Bibir mungilnya bersenandung riang.**_

_**GREP**_

"_**Ikut kami sekarang!"**_

_**Namja tersebut merasakan sebuah tarikan dan matanya menemukan 3 orang namja yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Kedua tangannya ditarik dan mereka menuju sebuah gudang yang terletak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Mata sipit namja tersebut membulat dan dia mencoba berontak.**_

"_**Tidak. Jangan gudang! Aku mohon!" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Tetapi tidak menghentikan 3 namja yang menariknya. "Aku mohon! Jangan gudang. Aku mohon!"**_

"_**Diamlah!" Bentak namja yang menarik tangan kanannya.**_

"_**Ta... Tapi... Ja... Jangan gu... Gudang!" Ucapnya lirih. Air mata sudah membasahi pipinya yang chubby.**_

_**BRAK**_

"_**Appo." Ucap namja mungil tersebut saat punggungnya menghantam dinding gudang. Tetapi dia tidak mempedulikan sakit dipunggungnya. Kakinya langsung melangkah mendekati pintu saat 3 namja tadi mulai menutupnya.**_

"_**Jangan! Aku mohon. Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Ucapnya saat pintu di depannya terkunci. Air mata semakin mengalir deras membasahi pipi chubbynya.**_

_**Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan nafasnya pun terasa sesak.**_

"_**Umma~ Appa~ Tolong Yesungie!" Ucapnya sebelum kegelapan yang dilihatnya.**_

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karna untuk ff ini saya lama updatenya...**

**Karna saya mendapatkan WB saat akan melanjutkan ff ini...**

**Bukannya berusaha melanjutkan ff ini, saya malah membuat ff baru...**

**#bow**

**Makasih untuk semua readers yang sudah review dan komen...**

**Untuk pertanyaan kalian, akan terjawab pelan-pelan ya jadi ikuti saja ff ini agar tidak penasaran...**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk review kalian...**

**Maaf tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-satu dan ngebalas review kalian...**

**#bow**

**Sebagai penebus kesalahan saya yang lama updatenya, chap ini saya panjangkan lebih dari yang sebelumnya...**

**Saya juga udah update ff lain dengan cast KiSung jadi silahkan dibaca dan review ne...**

**#promosi**

**Jadi semoga gak bosan dan bingung karna ada pertanyaan yang udah terjawab di chap ini...**

**Sedikit demi sedikit konflik dan rahasia mulai kelihatan di chap ini..**

**Dan juga ada KiSung dan WonSung moment, semoga suka ne...**

**Baiklah, saya rasa cerita saya sudah panjang jadi see u di chap selanjutnya...**

**Review ne...**

**Thank Kyu...**


End file.
